Lucky Hearts
by yinyanghound
Summary: Torin Ross is put through the 86th Hunger Games. He's scared and sometimes the way he deals with his fear is a bit extreme. But he must follow his heart and rely on luck, it may be the only thing that could help him survive these games.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Fear the Reaper

Lucky Hearts

_Heyllo my lovelies! I finally am putting something up… I am so lazy, I know but I'm going to be putting up a few things, this and a Naruto fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy them. I'm really working hard and I would like tons of reviews. I think I may live on the them lol. Well I hope this is a good story… I really do… _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. I think this information should be obvious. If not we are overestimating my creative abilities._

**Chapter 1: Don't Fear the Reaper.**

Waves lapped at a long, lean figures waist as it tried to gather up some netting.

"Torin!" A boy came crashing through the waves toward the figure. "Hey!" The burly boy tackled the other down into the salty water. "Torin, what are you doing? You need to be at home, we gotta get ready for the reaping."

Torin gathered his netting and scowled toward the boy beside him, "I'm not going. You can go. As a matter-of-fact, River, I hope you get reaped…" Torin neatly wrapped his net.

River, the boy huffed. "Such a sour mood," then he frowned. "Do you really want me reaped? This is my last year and my names in there so many times… it's possible…"

Torin looked at his friend. River was eighteen and lived with a sickly baby sister and a mother and father that were swamped with the work of trying to make her better. River took care of a lot of the work that involved going to the market places and most of the time they didn't have much money because it went to medicine, so River signed up for tesserae a couple times just so they'd have more money for his beloved sister. Torin felt sorry for them, he was an only child and didn't quite understand the feeling.

"Nah, River. I was just joking. You won't get reaped; there are tons of others in the ball. You've got this." Torin gave a crooked grin, narrowing his sea green eyes.

River grinned back, "yeah." He clapped Torin's back, roughly, jerking the younger forward. "Now, I came to get you home, your parents are worried you'll be late. Can't miss the reaping!"

Torin grimaced. "Oh, no, can't miss that… but like I said earlier, I'm not going."

"You serious? You really aren't going?"

Torin shook his head. "Nope. What's the point? I get reaped and get thrown into an arena to face my death? And if my names not drawn I have to watch friends go through it? No thank you. I don't want that." He made his way out of the water and to the shore. "The Hunger Games… Ch, what a waste of a bunch of good kids."

River tromped up behind him. "I agree, with you there, but you still need to participate. The Peacekeepers will get you… and they'll force you to come."

Torin groaned, "Fine! I'll go… I'll get all dressed up so that I can possibly be reaped. And I'll pretend to love it!"

River chuckled some. "Ok, kid, let's go."

The boys walked home, joking and laughing. Torin waved good bye to River as he opened the door to his house. "Torin! Where have you been? We sent River after you, did he find you?" Asked a slender women, Torin's mother.

"Yeah, he found me. I was trying to get some fish." Torin held up the net. "And that effort was in vain…"

His mother came up to him, taking the net. "Well, that's alright, dear." She gave the same crooked smile that Torin occasionally wore. "Now your father has some clothes laid out for you. He wore them when he attended the reaping's." Worry filled his mother's eyes. "I'm sure you'll look dashing in it." She ran her fingers through Torin's sun bleached hair. Torin gave his mother a smile full of reassurance.

His father came in. "Hey, get dressed, we need to hurry."

Torin went to get dressed. When he came out his mother was waiting for him. "Are you wearing the bracelet?" she asked. Torin held up his arm, showing the small piece of rope that was intricately knotted. She smiled. "Good, your grandfather would be so happy to see you wearing it." Torin stared at the bracelet, he didn't really understand what was so important about it, but ever since he was old enough to start participating in the Hunger Games his mother urged him to always wear it.

"Well, we ought to be going." His father said. He looked at his son, his only child. Torin's name could possibly be drawn today. He could die.

The boy looked out the window and saw River waiting for him. "Well, I see River." He turned to his parents, seeing the worried looks on their faces. Torin brought them both into a hug. "Don't worry, hopefully luck will be on my side." He said.

His mother put her hands on either side of her sons face. "I love you and I hope you're right." She said, and then she smiled. "Now go with River. We'll see you later."

Torin smiled and ran out to River. "Hey, let's get this thing over with…" Torin said.

River nodded, actually looking solemn for once. The boys lined up standing with all the other boys. Torin and River where separated being a year apart from each other. Torin stood, his heart sputtering in his chest, he was terrified. He shook in fear and pinched his fingertips, a habit he had when he was nervous or stressed.

Roxxanniea Otero, the district escort walked up stage, smiling, fixing her metallic silver curls that fell to her waist. She stood behind the podium her porcelain white skin practically glowing in the lights. "Hello, hello!" She squealed excitedly. "Happy Hunger Games!"

Torin wished he could tune the woman's high pitched voice out, but, of course, it was impossible, her voice could penetrate through anything. Torin ignored most of the stuff everyone talked about until he saw Roxxanniea move over to the reaping balls. Torin gave her his undivided attention, his knees felt weak and he shook a little more, pinched his fingertips a little harder. Now was the time, the moment he dreaded. He was lucky for six years now; he wanted to go for seven.

"Alright, for the ladies," Roxxanniea dug into the reaping ball that held all the girls names, she pulled one out, opening it. "Rayne Kailani." She read aloud.

A little girl, only thirteen, walked out of the crowd of girls and down the walkway. Torin's eyes widened, he watched the girl go, her blonde pigtails fell some, it seemed and her tanned face showed fear and sadness. The mother and father of the girl cried, holding one another. Poor Rayne, she was so young, the youngest of four girls. Torin felt bad for her, wishing someone else was picked. He shook his head realizing it would only be the same anyway.

"And for the gentlemen." The woman dug into the second reaping ball. She dug in it for what felt like forever. Torin held his breath. She pulled out the horrid piece of paper that could possibly have his name on it. Roxxanniea opened it she looked up. "Torin Ross."

Torin froze, unable to move, unable to breathe, his heart even felt like it stopped beating. That was his name. Is that really what she said? Torin Ross?

"Torin Ross?" she repeated.

That was definitely what she said. He walked over to the walkway, pinching his fingertips to the point of pain. He kept his head low as he walked up to the stage. Roxxanniea smiled at him as he came up. "For a moment I wasn't sure if you were coming or not." She joked, but Torin didn't laugh or smile he just wanted to melt into the stage, become invisible, anything to get out of this situation. He looked over at Rayne, who had a steady stream of tears falling down her face.

Why? Why did they hold these games and put children in them? It was crazy and sick. Torin tried to swallow the painful lump in his throat. He looked at all the other kids, seeing River. River looked devastated, horrified, struggling to keep back tears. Torin gave a small smile toward his friend and River smiled back, mouthing "Good Luck".

Roxxanniea finished everything up and took the two to the justice building so they could have a few moments with their friends and family before they left. Torin stood in the room they put him in. He was a nervous wreck; he shook and was breathing shallowly. His fingernails drew little beads of blood from the pads of his fingers.

His mother and father where the first ones in. His mother was crying her eyes out and his father looked close to it. "Don't take that bracelet off; don't lose it whatever you do." She cried.

"What's so important about it?" Torin axed as he went into his parents arms.

"Because your grandfather was wearing that same bracelet when he won the Hunger Games." His mother said. "It brought him luck, and it will bring you some, too."

Torin looked at the bracelet; he didn't know any of this. Now he understood the importance of the bracelet. "I'll never take it off." He vowed. His mother kissed his cheeks.

"I love you, Torin, you win this okay. But make the right choices. Follow what your heart thinks is right." She laid her hand on his chest, over his heart. "We love you." His father nodded, bringing his son into a tight bear hug.

The Peacekeepers came in and took Torin's parents out. "I love you! I'll come back a victor!" he got out before the door slammed in his face.

River came in next, his eyes puffy and red, but he stood straight and tall. The two friends hugged one another tightly and pulled away. "You're gonna win this, you'll do this, you're good with spears and nets. Use them." River grinned. "Take 'em out, buddy!" He punched Torin playfully in the chest. The Peacekeepers came and escorted River out.

Now Torin was alone. He stood in the middle of the room until he and Rayne where taken to the train. The train was extravagant as was expected from the Capitol. Rayne sat in a large plushy seat, wiping away tears. Torin stood by the window, staring out it, a frown marring his tanned face.

Roxxanniea walked in, "hello! Hello!" she sang. She looked around, hands on her hips, pale blue lips pursed. "Where is Finnick?"

Torin spun around. "Finnick!? He's our mentor!?" He admired Finnick and looked up to him. He even practiced with tridents so he could be just like him.

Roxxanniea smiled wide, narrowing her crystal colored eyes. "Why yes. I see you fancy him as a mentor." Torin nodded. "Well how wonderful!" Then she relaxed some, still smiling. "Okay, just so we can get this out of the way, you can call me Roxxy, because I know Roxxanniea can be a mouthful."

Torin had to agree with her there. He liked the name Roxxanniea but Roxxy was better when it came to not getting tongue tied.

Roxxanniea made her way to Rayne, sitting on the arm of her chair. "Now, dear, don't be so sad, we'll work hard to make one of you victors in these games." She ran her fingers through Rayne's hair. "I had a daughter your age." She said fondly.

"What happened to her?" Rayne asked in a small voice.

Roxxy frowned some." She got very sick and no one could fix her…"

Rayne looked down. "Oh… I'm sorry."

Roxxy smiled, getting up. "Oh, it's alright. Everything is fine. Now, let's get into better moods, Kay?" she went through a few compartments of the train. "Finnick? Mr. Odair!?" She practically screeched.

Torin frowned deeper, maybe Finnick wasn't even coming. Then a man jumped onto the train, panting lightly. "Hey, just made it, the train was about to start…woo…" he pushed back his hair.

Torin's eyes widened. It was him. Torin was actually seeing him in person. "Finnick!" he said, grinning ear to ear. "This is such an honor to be mentored by you!"

Finnick raised an eyebrow, giving a half smile, "Is it really that great an occasion? You'd think you wouldn't want to see me because it means possibly facing your death."

Torin shook his head vigorously. "Oh, no, no. I've always wanted to meet you. You're my hero." He moved away from the window. "I've practiced with a trident tons of times." He looked down shyly. "I'm not as good as you though…"

Finnick ruffled Torin, winking at him. "Hey, don't worry, you can do more practice and you'll get as good as me in no time."

Torin's eyes widened in admiration, maybe luck really was on his side. He was definitely going to win this Hunger Games for his family and for his hero, Finnick. Finnick left to go to his room, Roxxanniea hot on his heels. "Mr. Odair! We need to talk about some things!" She said. And they both were gone, leaving Torin and Rayne alone.

Rayne looked at Torin, "Why do you like Mr. Odair so much? You know he has many girls all over him, a different girl all the time. He's just a big flirt." Her nose wrinkled at the thought.

Looking out the window, Torin shrugged "I know a lot about him, my dad's brother was in the reapings with him. Sure he has all those Capitol women all over him but… Finnick loves a girl named Annie… and I don't really think he has a choice in being with those women."

Rayne stayed quiet after that, neither of them talked to the other. Roxxanniea and Finnick came back. "Okay, Kiddies." Finnick said, "How are we doing? We ready to eat? Let's eat."

"Well let's go to the dinning cart." Roxxy said, smiling and making her way toward the dinning cart. "Come, come! We're going to have a wonderful dinner!"

They all sat at the table eating, Torin didn't touch his food, refusing to eat food made by Capitol hands. Finnick nudged Torin a little, leaning towards the boy. "Hey, if you eat, I'll show you a little about how to really use a trident." Finnick wore a huge grin. Torin began eating, shoveling his food in his mouth. Finnick laughed.

The rest of the day went by fast and now Torin was settling in. The bed was amazing and he fell asleep without a problem but the next morning was a disaster. They only had a few more hours until they reached the Capitol. Torin and Rayne were both full of nerves. They sat picking at their breakfast. Roxxanniea bustled around the train, getting ready. Finnick sat in chair staring at a picture of Annie. The day was slow and tense.

"Roxxy, what happens when we get to the Capitol?" Rayne asked.

"Well, we get our living quarters then we go to get ready for the chariot rides." Roxxy replied. "Then it goes on from there, you'll see. Why do you ask? Didn't you watch?"

Rayne shook her head. "No, I…I couldn't bear to watch any of it…Those people killing each other. It bothers me."

Roxxy pouted. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear…"

"How could you do things like that? Send children to murder one another." Torin muttered.

"Well, I don't ma-"

"It's horrible! Sick!" Torin cut Roxxanniea off, he stood up abruptly, knocking the chair back. He pointed at Roxxy. "What if we put all the Capitol children into the games?" he threw his arms out "Hunh?!"

Finnick walked up to Torin, resting his hand on the boys shoulder. "Calm down, Torin."

"But…"

"I understand what you're trying to say, but don't take it out on Roxxy. Kay?" Finnick patted Torin's shoulder.

Torin nodded, looking away. "Kay… Sorry Roxxy…"

Roxxanniea smiled a little, shaking her head. "That's alright, sweetie. It's alright to feel angry."

Torin began to pinch his fingertips. "I'll be in my room. Tell me when we reach the Capitol." He made his way to his room.

Roxxy and Finnick shared a look. "I'll talk to him." Finnick said.

Torin threw himself onto his bed, sulking. A knock sounded on the door. "Hey, kid?" Finnick's head popped through the crack in the door. "You okay? Can I come in? Just you and me." Torin turned his sea green eyes to Finnick, he shrugged. Finnick came in, closing the door. "Not exactly the welcome I expected. I mean, I thought you practically worshipped me. I expected you to like jump up and bow down before me saying 'Oh yes great Finnick, please, I beg you, come within my dull little room and grace me with your presence'." Torin cracked a smile. "Ah! There's a smile, let's keep that up." Finnick sat on the bed beside Torin, his face becoming serious. He looked at the boys hands that where still pinching at his fingertips. "You nervous?"

Torin shrugged, looking away, his smile fading. "I'm scared. I don't think I'm going to make it."

"Hey, don't think like that. You'll do great. You're pretty savvy with a trident and amazing at throwing spears. I think you've got this." Finnick assured.

Torin looked at Finnick frowning deeply. "What about Rayne? She's only thirteen." He was worried about the little girl, he couldn't just kill her. Could he?

"Yeah, that's a problem." Finnick rubbed his chin then shrugged. "Just do what you think is right." He tapped Torin on the chest with his finger, "listen to what your heart thinks is right."

Those words made Torin's throat tighten and his eyes prick with tears. "Alright." He said in a rough, thick voice.

Finnick smiled. "Good, good. Now, anything else we need to get all deep about, cry our eyes out? Maybe even spew a little of our life's story?"

Torin laughed a little. "I'm good. Thanks Finnick."

Finnick got up shrugging. "Hey, no problem kid. If you need anyone to talk to or anything, come to me. I'll help you best I can." He walked out of the room.

Immediately after Roxxanniea came in, "Oh, Torin! We're almost to the Capitol! Come on, Get ready!" She had a huge grin on her porcelain face. She ran off to do goodness knows what. Torin got up and came out of the room he went to the window, looking out at the Capitol, frowning.

One Step closer to the 86th Hunger Games.

X3 My first Hunger Games Fanfiction! I hope you all like it I worked super hard on it! I have the whole thing written out, not typed and I gotta fix the last two chapters a bit but no worries ima have it all up as quick as I can. Please be sweet and give me lots of reviews! I don't mind people flaming either, haters make me famous and haters gonna hate ;3 lol.


	2. Chapter 2: Sexy and I Know It

**Chapter 2: Sexy and I Know It**

Torin sat in a room while his prep team worked over him, Roman, Rochelle, and Cash. Roman and Rochelle where identical twins but in different genders, they looked almost exactly alike even down to their blue skin and hair. Cash was almost crazier looking then the other two with his piercings, tattoos, crazy, spiked, platinum blonde hair and dark makeup. Torin thought the three of them were a freak show.

Roman ran his hands along Torin's jaw, eyes questioning. Rochelle did the same. Torin felt uncomfortable as the twins kept rubbing his jaw, the area above his upper lip, his chin. What were they doing?

"It seems…" Roman began.

"Yes, I agree." Rochelle said.

"That'll make it easier."

"Oh, yes, definitely."

The two talked back and forth like that for a while, giving Torin a headache. Cash frowned, he looked at Torin. "They always do this, twin telepathy thing I assume. You get used to it after a while… I'm still waiting for that to happen…" Torin looked at Cash, who was smirking a little. He couldn't help but smile a little, too. Cash put a hand on a leather clad hip. "Roman! Rochelle! You going to tell this kid what you're talking about? Not everyone understands you."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Rochelle smiled in embarrassment. "Roman and I were just talking about how you don't have any scruff, stubble or any sign of a beard, your face is so smooth." She said.

Roman nodded. "Yes, and we also talked about how it will be easier for us to do things we have to do, one less step." He smiled. "Now let's scrub and wash you down!" Roman clasped his hands together as Rochelle stripped Torin's robe off.

After the bathing, Torin stood in the room, his robe on the other side, laid neatly on a chair. A dark blush painting his cheeks red his skin was just a shade lighter and slightly burning from the intense scrub down he went through. He felt as though his skin was practically glowing. The prep team stood in front of Torin, nodding. Rochelle and Roman had identical grins, both their hands were clasped. Cash just stood there with his arms crossed and that small smirk Torin got used to seeing on his face. "We did well. Zeta will approve." Cash said.

"Smells better now, he smelt like the sea." Rochelle wrinkled her nose in disgust. Roman did the same.

Cash smacked Torin on the back. "All right, Tor! We'll leave you to Zeta!" The small smirk grew, and Cash's icy blue eyes glittered with mischief. "Good luck." He said. The three of them walked out of the room, leaving Torin alone. He stood for a while pinching at his fingertips, then he scurried over to his robe, slipping his arms through the sleeves, then tying it up. He refused to stand there exposed any longer. Torin sat in a chair, crossing his arms and staring off.

The door opened and a woman came in. She looked like a flame, her hair was a bright fiery red, her arms had gold flames running up them and her makeup was all bold reds, oranges, and yellows. Her clothes even looked like the flames she apparently loved so much. "Okay, darling, how are we? I'm Zeta your stylist." Her red lips stretched into a smile. "And of course you're Torin. I have to say, you do look quite handsome. The prep team was practically gushing about how good you looked. Of course I do agree with them." Then she got serious, her brown eyes intense. "Take off the robe." She ordered. Torin did as instructed, Zeta walked around him occasionally fixing his posture or his hair. She stood in front of him, nodding, then waved her hand, "put the robe back on." Torin did so. "I and Orzela were thinking maybe we'd dress you in waves, netting, maybe even a little bit of pearls." She raised a red brow. "How about that? Do you like that idea?"

Torin shrugged he wasn't one for fashion and couldn't care less what she put him in as long as it wasn't overly crazy and weird. "You're the stylist, you know what's best, I guess."

Zeta ruffled Torin's pale blonde hair. "I don't know what I'll do with this… it's to short yet to long… maybe I could possibly give you a flip at the ends…" she nodded. "That's what I'll do." Zeta looked at Torin's eyes. "Glitter Blue eye shadow…"

Torin's nose wrinkled. Makeup. She was going to make him wear glitter and makeup. Wonderful.

"So, let's get you ready!" Zeta grinned and began working on Torin's costume. The boy stood still and did as Zeta said, but he was very uncomfortable. He wore a tight shirt that looked like the sea back at his home, his pants looked as if a waterfall was falling down his legs or maybe his pants were a continuing of his shirt and the ends of his pants were the lapping waves of a sea shore. His feet were bare and that was his favorite part. He never wore shoes back home unless he absolutely had to. His least favorite part was the thick blue eyeliner and glittery blue eye shadow. Torin was disapproving of the outfit, while his pants were tolerable the shirt, not so much, it was really tight. At least he didn't have any sleeves that would make this costume even worse. Zeta came over with some netting that was fashioned into a shirt. "Here, let put this on, raise your arms up." Torin lifted his arms over his head and Zeta put it on him. It wasn't tight but it wasn't exactly loose either. "How do you like it?"

Torin frowned and huffed. "To be honest, my favorite part is my bare feet…"

Zeta gave a disapproving look. "You have absolutely no taste in fashion." She tsked, shaking her head. "Can't even appreciate it."

"I'm sorry; it's just… a little much for me…" Torin admitted.

Zeta put her face in her hands, and groaned. How could someone be so blind to fashion? She gave Torin a weary look, but wore a small smile. "Well, at least it's not hard to make you look gorgeous. You're like Finnick that way. You'd look good in hardly anything." The smile grew. "Should have put fewer clothes on you. The women would go wild for that! They'd think the next Finnick Odair was in the making." Her eyes sparkled at the thought, and then an idea came to mind. She looked at Torin. "Take off the shirt and netting." She instructed.

The boy obeyed and gave the clothing to Zeta's outstretched hand. She looked at them then gave him back the netting. "Put that on. The more skin you show the better." She grinned. Torin put on the netting, blushing a little. Zeta pulled his pants down a little, showing even more skin. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips, the netting didn't even reach that far.

"Um…this is a little much…or a lot of a little…" Torin made a face. "That didn't make sense, I think…"

Zeta laughed softly. "That's alright. I just hope Orzela will be okay with the change."

"Orzela?"

"Oh! Rayne's stylist. We coordinated like I said earlier." Zeta looked Torin up and down, still smiling. "You look great. The women will practically die when they see you!" She practically squealed. "You are just so cute, adorable really. Maybe we could mold you into something sexy. You've got the body, the lean muscular figure. I feel like I'll faint now." She gave a breathy giggle. "I remember dressing Finnick… oh my, I really did faint, so did the prep team. He was, is, absolutely gorgeous."

Torin didn't see Finnick in that light but he could appreciate his looks, and Finnick did look nice. Torin used to wish he could have lots of girls fawn over him like they did Finnick. But that never happened. Girls actually stayed away from him really Torin wasn't too social. He was shy and preferred his space. River was really his only friend.

Zeta nodded in finality. "Okay, you're ready. Let's take you to the chariot and meet up with Rayne." The two made their way to the chariots. Rayne was standing next to their chariot with Orzela a slightly plump woman with garishly colored clothes and pink hair. Rayne was dressed similarly to Torin but with much more covered and she actually wore a shirt. She was lucky… the two stylists helped Rayne and Torin into the chariot.

"Rayne, remember what we talked about. Be sweet. Smile sweetly; be cute, helpless, and shy." Orzela fixed up Rayne's hair, which was cascading down her back. "Do that and everyone will love you." Rayne nodded vigorously, listening to everything Orzela said very closely. If she had a pencil and paper she would probably be taking careful notes.

Zeta nodded looking at Torin. "Okay, Torin, I don't want you doing whatever Rayne's doing. I want you to portray yourself as strong, dangerous, and, of course, sexy. Show me a sexy smile." Torin's face went red. "No Blushing! C'mon, try." Torin mustered every ounce of courage he could, pinching his fingertips the whole time. Once he felt confident enough, Torin gave a sexy smile. Zeta squealed, fanning her face. "Oh yes! Do that, wink at a lady every now and then; maybe even give a mischievous grin."

The music began to blare and District 1's chariot left. Torin kept pinching his fingertips. Rayne grabbed his hands, stopping Torin. "Don't be nervous." She said.

Torin sighed giving a nod. "Alright."

Zeta and Orzela left and their chariot was on the move and Rayne and Torin emerged into the city. Everyone was screaming and shouting in excitement. Torin's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. Rayne gave him a gentle nudge and Torin regained his composure and did as Zeta instructed. He looked at a woman in the crowd through long, thick lashes and have her the sexiest smile he could before winking. The woman screamed and fell over, fainted. Torin grinned, feeling slightly powerful. He kept doing what he was doing making many women faint. For once Torin felt confident and sexy.

They came to a stop in the city circle. Many people where still screaming for Torin. Everyone wanted to see more of Torin's sexy smiles. The music stopped and the horses came stood in front of the president's mansion. A tall, thin man with dark messy hair stood for all to see. President Tripp. Snow's son. It was his first year in presidency and already he didn't have too many people from the districts that liked him. But the man was raised in District 8 by his mother who lived there. Snow had an affair with a district woman but nobody knew until Tripp rose to president. Rumor in District 4 was that Snow was deathly ill and couldn't continue his presidency, so he needed someone to give the title to. His daughter would have nothing to do with him after he executed her love, Seneca Crane, so Snow had to go to his only other option, Tripp. The son he hid away, kept secret.

And Tripp was no different than Snow.

Tripp smiled, welcoming them and giving a speech. Torin felt revolted, listening to this man. This man and his father were revolting people. After the speech came the anthem and then the chariots went around one more time and were gone, right into the Training Center.

When Torin and Rayne got off their chariot after entering the building, the prep teams greeted them excitedly. They were all over the two tributes. Even cool, collected Cash was gushing over them. Torin blushed laughing nervously. "You did wonderful, Tor!" Cash said, giving his usual smirk, he was now over his fan boy moment. "You looked good really, sexy." Cash chuckled. "Keep it up, Tor."

Torin smiled, feeling a little more confident. No one ever really complimented him. "Thanks."

A girl caught Torin's attention. She was tall with short black hair; her bright brown eyes were watching Torin intently through thin framed glasses. She was obviously from District 3 as you could tell from the strange light up costume she wore. Torin thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He blushed as she raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. Torin looked away.

When he looked back up for her she was gone.

"Hey."

The voice startled him; it was a soft musical voice, a girl's voice. He turned around to see the girl next to him. His cheeks burned. She raised her eyebrow again. "Hm, you acted more confident outside. What happened to your sexy attitude?" she smirked a little.

Torin bit his lip, chewing on it. "Uh…"

The girl giggled. "Don't worry we all put on acts for the capitol. I'm Era by the way." She reached out her hand.

Torin took it shyly. "Torin. You're from District 3 right? Your costume looks a little… odd."

Era laughed, looking at the black leotard she wore. All around it were glowing pink lights. It had a techy feel to it, Torin assumed, although he never really messed with technology or even had much really. "Yeah, that's my home. I love it there… I want to win the games so that I can go back… I miss it."

Torin understood where Era was coming from, he related to her. "Yeah."

"So you must be District 4. Nice… pants and netting… not really much of a costume…" She smiled taking in Torin's appearance.

Torin's cheeks grew hotter. He knew this costume was a bad idea. '_Why Zeta? Why?' _"Yeah, uh, thanks…I, uh… my stylist wanted me to look sexy…"

Era bent over laughing. "Oh my… Hm, well it certainly worked. Those poor women you were smiling and winking at didn't stand a chance. Probably had mini heart attacks." She teased.

Torin gave a small laugh. Era was pretty cool, nice, and funny. It was really a shame they were both tributes, she would have made an awesome friend, maybe even more.

"Era!" A boy yelled from where Era's chariot was. He must have been her partner because he was dressed similarly but the lights glowed blue.

Era waved at him dismissively, she looked at Torin apologetically. "I have to go. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and gave him a smirk before leaving to her chariot.

Torin's face felt like it would burst into flames. Cash came over, smacking Torin on the back. A mischievous grin splayed across his face. "Forbidden fruit, Tor. Get yourself in a lot of trouble, man." Cash chuckled softly, and then his eyes grew serious. "Don't trust any of the tributes." His piercing blue eyes looked for Rayne; she was being gushed over by her prep team. Cash leaned into Torin, lips close to his ear. "Don't even trust Rayne."

Torin frowned he didn't exactly like that last bit of advice. Rayne was so small and helpless, smart, but fragile looking and Torin had already come to the conclusion that he would help her for as long as he could during the games. Torin shook his head at Cash. "I'm sorry. I have to do what my heart says is right, and that's not what my heart says is right."

Cash looked at Torin sadly. "I hope your heart is right. I hope you don't regret anything. Making a wrong move can cost you your life."

Torin looked back at Era, she was laughing about something with her partner. She was so pretty when she laughed, not that she didn't always look pretty. As Torin watched her he sighed. He hoped his new decision didn't get him into too much trouble.

_Hey! I got another chapter up fast! I hope this makes you all happy. I love to make my readers happy :3 Okay enjoy it my lovelies! And remember to review! You will all make me a happy little thing if you do._


	3. Chapter 3: Just Keep Swimming

Chapter 3: Just Keep Swimming

Torin sat in the room with, Rayne, and their team where assigned. Looking out the window as he sat on his bed. Starring outside; the virtual wall amazed him as did many other terrains, but Torin didn't bother gazing upon them for long, because his eyes had already chosen the crystal, blue waves.

The body of water reminded him of home, even if it wasn't his beloved ocean, it was similar. Torin missed swimming. It was dry here, and he literally felt like a fish out of water. He heaved a big sigh, holding back tears he had refused to shed since his name was called in the reaping. He would not cry. Torin would not allow the Capitol to see that weakness. He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them; he buried his head within the dark confines. He felt a little safer, but just barely. The sounds of the crashing waves from the virtual ocean almost lulled him to sleep.

Before he could indulge himself in the warm, salt water a soft knock echoed through the room. Someone was here, but who? Torin didn't respond, he wanted to be left alone. "Torin? You in there, kid?" It was Finnick.

Torin debated letting Finnick in. Then he decided against it, refusing to speak up. His efforts were in vain… Finnick let himself in. Torin didn't move, ignoring his presence. He just wanted to be left alone. Why didn't Finnick understand that?

"Hey, why didn't you say something?" Finnick asked. He had a concerned look on his face but his eyes glinted with annoyance as well.

Torin stayed in his comfortable little shell. _'Go away…'_ He pleaded in his head. But, sadly, Finnick was no mind reader, because Torin felt the bed dip under Finnick's weight as the older sat next to Torin. The boy felt a hand on his shoulder. Still, Torin refused to respond; maybe Finnick would take a hint and leave him alone.

"What's the matter?" Finnick asked. He waited for an answer. He groaned, rubbing his face. Finnick checked Torin's breathing, before poking him in the ribs; Torin squirmed from the slight tickling feeling. Finnick had succeeded in making him come out of his cocoon.

"Okay kid, you gotta talk sometime." Nothing. Finnick smirked, an idea popped into his head. He pushed Torin down, the boy sprawling out on the large bed. Finnick laughed but stopped when he saw the look on Torin's face. Torin looked like he wanted to cry, but what really got him was the terrified look that Torin wore on his face. "Torin, you okay?" He brought Torin into a seated position.

"I'm so scared… What if I die, Finnick? I don't want to die…" Torin's voice was thick and horse. "I didn't want anybody to see me like this…" He looked away from Finnick, wiping his nose.

A sigh escaped Finnick's lips; he rubbed Torin's shoulder and smiled some. "Hey, don't worry, kid. I'll train you to be a master at the trident. What are you really good at using?"

Torin shrugged. "I'm pretty good with a spear." He said.

"When you're in the arena, grab a spear, or even a trident. Be careful though, it'll be dangerous. What's your plan?"

Torin looked at Finnick, head tilted some, his face had cleared a little of his previous emotions. "I, uh, was thinking that maybe I could form an alliance with Rayne… and Era…" He had a slight blush on his face.

Finnick gave Torin a look, then nodded, he was unsure about making alliances with other tributes, but he understood that Torin thought this would help him in the games and Finnick did say to follow his heart. "It's good you want to protect these girls. Is this what your heart says is right?"

"Yes." Torin seemed to think about the answer he gave for a moment, then nodded. "Yes." He confirmed more sure this time.

Finnick smiled. "Good. Don't regret anything Torin, it could be your downfall." He looked at the waves on the screen fondly. "Kinda like home, hunh?" Finnick gestured to the waves.

"Kinda. The waters aren't as clear as the waters at home. But it's still pretty comforting." Torin smiled crookedly. "I miss being able to swim…" He squirmed a little. "It's just so dry… I can't stand it…"

A huge grin spread across his face and his whole body radiated mischief. "I can fix that." Finnick jumped up. "C'mon, kid, follow me."

Torin looked up at Finnick in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see! Now get up before, let's go before I change my mind about sharing my special place." Finnick crossed his arms.

Torin got up and the two of them snuck away going down hallways and different corridors. It was a rather long way and Torin was beginning to get slightly annoyed at all the turning and walking. He wasn't too sure about his decision to follow Finnick anymore. Finally they came to a double door and Finnick looked back at Torin with an excited grin. "Here we are, you ready for this? I discovered this when I was a tribute in the games. I usually snuck away and wondered around the building, one day I stumbled across this place. I always came here whenever I felt overwhelmed. Now I'll share it with you."

Torin watched as Finnick threw open the doors, revealing a huge pool. Torin was amazed and couldn't hold back a grin. It was astonishing and so big. He could swim so much; he'd do flips in the water, dive in it, anything he wished. He walked up next to Finnick, still grinning. "Can we swim in it?"

Finnick raised an eyebrow. "No, we're going to stand here and look at it… Of course we're going to swim in it, crazy! Now, go!" he ushered Torin forward.

Torin ran for the water, and then stopped, looking at his clothes. He pulled off his shirt, leaving his pants on and jumped into the water, going deep under until he touched the bottom. The pool had to at least be ten foot deep. He came up, taking in a lungful of air. "Thanks, Finnick. I really needed this." He back flipped in the water.

Finnick smiled, he took off his shirt and sat on the edge of the pool, ready to jump in at any time. "Good. It always made me feel refreshed to take a swim every now and again."

Torin swam around, going underwater, then coming back up, doing tricks in between breaths. Finnick laughed as he watched his tribute swim with ease. "You're like a dolphin." Finnick said when Torin came up for air.

Torin ran his fingers through his bleach blonde hair, grinning. "I guess I am like a dolphin. My friend used to say I was like a fish." He laughed. This was the first time Finnick saw Torin truly happy.

Finnick realized that Torin really thrived on being around his element. He needed water like a dolphin did. Without the water Torin wasn't himself. He thought back to Katniss Everdeen. It seemed she needed her forest just as much as Torin needed his ocean. If Katniss was a mockingjay, Torin was a dolphin. Finnick half smiled, Torin, the boy underwater. It almost made him laugh. He thought back to the outfit Torin wore during the chariot rides. "Torin." Finnick called. Torin swam over next to Finnick, propping his arms up on the edge, he looked up at Finnick. "Why did they make you dress like that?"

Torin's face burned up. "Oh… hm, that… Well, their trying to mold me to be another you… they wanted me to be… sexy." Torin rolled his eyes. "Stupid really. I mean them trying to make me sexy… I'm about as sexy as a log." He huffed.

"Don't let them do that… it'll get you in a big mess… President Tripp is no different from Snow. He will use you like he does me." Finnick looked down sadly. "I don't want anything to do with any of those women, I just want Annie."

Torin's face showed confusion, but he let it go saying a brief. "I'm sorry."

Finnick shook his head. "Don't worry, kid. Just be careful." He smiled, getting up and giving a huge grin before jumping into the pool, splashing Torin.

The two swam a little longer before Finnick said it was time to leave. "Aw…" Torin pouted then smirked, swimming to the bottom and staying there, not coming back up. Finnick looked down at the distorted figure, watching with sea green eyes. Torin would have to come up for air soon. So Finnick waited. He had to admit, Torin could hold his breath for a good amount of time.

Finally, Torin came up for the air his lungs were screaming for. His intake of air was long and loud. He swam over to edge and reluctantly pulled himself out of the comforting water. "I don't wanna leave yet…" He grumped. Finnick threw a towel to Torin. Torin caught it, drying off as best he could. "Finnick…"

The man turned to Torin, eyebrows lifted in question.

"Thanks." Torin had the most thankful look on his face. "I feel a whole lot better. This really meant a lot to me."

Finnick gave a warm smile. "You're welcome, kid. If you need a swim at any time come to me and I'll get you in. Usually no one's allowed in here but the people that run the Training Center let me come in here any time I want. They usually leave it unlocked for easy access, but I also have a key. So come to me and I'll get you in."

Torin had that grateful look still. "Thanks again."

Finnick nodded, and then checked the clock on the wall. "Almost time for dinner, better hurry so we can get some dry clothes on." The two made their way to heir floor. They parted ways to go to their rooms and get into dry clothes.

Torin come out in a dry pair of clothes, seeing Roxxanniea waiting for him. "Where have you been? Dinners ready." She said, frowning softly.

Finnick came out, he had heard them, he smiled toward Torin shaking his head and putting a finger over his lips. Torin looked at Roxxy. "I was soaking in the tub and I kinda fell asleep." He laughed nervously, pinching his fingertips. "Sorry." He hoped she could believe him. When they come in they made sure no one was around so they could get away with sneaking out.

Roxxanniea nodded. "Well alright. But you should be more careful, you could drown, dear, which would be such a tragedy."

Oh yeah, such a horrible tragedy. Torin would drown before he'd let another tribute slaughter him. Wouldn't want that to happen. "I'm sorry, I'll try to be more careful next time." He looked to Finnick who was trying to smother a laugh. Torin smirked at him.

Roxxanniea gave them a confused look, not understanding what was going on, but assuming it must be a tribute thing she decided to ignore it. "Well, come on you two, dinner will be cold if we wait any longer." She led them to the dining room.

Food covered the table and Torin could hear his stomach growl. Swimming made him hungry, and all that food looked so good. Rayne was already seated, waiting. They all sat, beginning dinner. Torin felt uncomfortable at sometimes when an Avox would come and clean up things. But at the same time he felt a burning rage at the Capitol. How could they do that? It was a horrible punishment. He looked at the Avox boy, watching him. The Avox saw and blushed faintly, hurrying along with his task. Torin looked away knowing that his stare was making the boy feel uncomfortable. Torin had known what an Avox was because his father's older sister had become one, and his father would rant and rave about it, cursing the Capitol. He said she had tried to organize and uprising many years ago when his dad was a little boy and the Capitol took her away before it could get out of hand. Torin thought about that a lot. Now, seeing this Avox boy, made his anger at the Capitol swell, because his aunt was or still is one of them. One of the poor unfortunate people who could no longer associate in conversation or live normal lives.

Torin got up, unable to stay any longer. "I'm going to turn in early." He said, briskly and quickly walked to his room. He could deal without eating that Capitol food anyway. His stomach growled in protest, disagreeing with him. He sat on the bed in his room, then remembered the panel on the wall that he could order food with. He ordered some bread, bread from his District, which coupled with the waves, made him feel more at home. The bread was warm and soft. He bit into it, relishing the familiar taste of it.

When the bread was gone and his stomach was full, Torin lied down, getting under the covers and falling asleep. Not but a few hours later, Torin woke, screaming and thrashing, his body drenched in sweat from a nightmare. He panted as he calmed down some, soft little whining sounds sneaking their way out of his throat and finally, he cried, sobbing hard, letting his tears break free. The door opened and light footsteps made their way to Torin's bed. Small arms circled around Torin, startling him. Torin froze, his sobbing ceased, and he turned to look at the owner of the arms.

Rayne.

Torin's eyes widened, he straightened up. "Oh… Oh, Rayne, I'm sorry I woke you. You didn't need to come in here; I'll be fine go back to bed, okay?"

Rayne pulled back, looking Torin in the face. Only the moonlight illuminated their faces enough to see each other. "What was it about?" she asked seriously, oddly enough her voice had a motherly authority to it.

Torin shook his head, smiling softly as best he could to reassure her. "Nothing just got to bed. I'll be fine, thank you."

Rayne stayed where she was, "please, I want to help you."

Torin took in Rayne's features, they showed worry and concern. He sighed giving in. "I had a dream that you, Era, and I had formed an alliance in the games. I watched you two die from other tributes and I killed them. I was the winner of the games…"

Rayne gave him a confused look, not understanding the situation. "That makes no sense as to why you woke up the way you did. That actually sounds like a good dream. Well, for you."

Torin chuckled softly. "That should be good shouldn't it?" he shook his head. "But it's not. Would it confuse you if I said I don't want to win the games if it meant watching you or even Era die? I don't want that, I'd rather die protecting you two."

Rayne felt touched. She threw herself at Torin, hugging him tight. Torin was so sweet. "I understand, and thank you, but I want you to try and win the games, too."

Torin held Rayne close, she was like a little sister. A few tears slipped down his face. He vowed these would be the last tears he shed. He wouldn't let Rayne see him cry anymore, he'd he strong for her. And for himself.

_Okay, chapter threeeeeee! I got it up! And this is my first Beta'd chapter, so starting now the chapters are all Beta'd! Thanks goes out to mangesboy01, for this and all my Beta'd chapters to come!_


	4. 4: I've Got Nothing For You To Gain

**Chapter Four: I've Got Nothing For You To Gain**

The next day they were in the Training Room. The Trainer blathered on about what to do in the Center. The tributes were set free to work on what they wanted. Torin and Rayne just stood there a minute, not sure what to do. Rayne looked up at Torin. "I'm going to work on knots." She half smiled. "I'm really good at knots**,** and I do this thing with a rope where I tie a hood at the end and I can throw it. It'll help me to catch fish that's for sure. And if I need to, it can also beused as a weapon." said Rayne.

Torin nodded, Rayne had an interesting talent. "Okay, I'll just work with the spears and tridents." He shrugged. "I don't really have a talent that's different like yours."

Rayne frowned softly, thinking, she looked sheepish. "Well... you can throw the spear really far."

Sighing, Torin shook his head. "Yeah, but I'm sure lots of people can, but I'll just work on my spear and trident skills more."

The two first went to knot tying; both were superb at it. Rayne however excelled at making small intricate knots**, **while Torin was extremely quick at tying. Rayne got up after she had tied a hook to a rope, and went over to the mannequins. Demonstrating what her weapon could do, Rayne hastily wrapped the rope round and round the mannequin's body. She finished by pulling the rope up through the noose, which caused the hook to embed deeply into the mannequin's throat. As she tugged roughly, a chunk of the neck came with the hook. Pleased with herself, Rayne gave Torin a curt grin.

Torin smiled wide, clapping for her. Another clap sounded and Torin turned to look, seeing Era watching Rayne. Rayne skipped over to Torin, still ginning. "How'd I do?" she asked.

"Wonderful. You should do that during the games." said Torin, giving her two thumbs up, along with a crooked smile.

"Excellent work Torin!" praised Era. "Andis this your partner?" She looked at the little girl, her eyes examining her. Was she a friend to Torin, or perhaps someone to be weary of?

Torin turned to see Era, who was only standing a few feet away. Ear stood there smiling, waiting for his answer. But before answering, he swallowed deeply, an attempt to clear the lump in his throat. "Yep, she's my district partner."

With that confirmed Era felt a little better, but now she had to ask another question that was nagging at the edges of her mind. "Hey, aren't you going to team up with the other careers?" Era asked her brown eyes curious.

Torin looked at the other two career districts; honestly he really wanted nothing to do with them. Didn't even train like them, like he should, unlike River, who took pride in being a career. Rayne seemed to have the same opinion as Torin. So, Torin really didn't care about being a career, he'd rather do his own thing. "Nah, I don't really care about being a career." He shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Era looked relieved at that. "Okay." She smiled. "So, what are you going to train on today, sexy?" Her smile now transformed into a playful grin.

Torin almost fell over himself from the nickname. Rayne giggled. He pinched his fingers, not doing well to hide the blush. "Uh, well I was going to work on my spear throws. What about you?"

"Oh, I was thinking maybe working with a weapon of sorts. A knife maybe, but I don't really know." Era looked unsure.

Torin nodded. "Okay." He looked at Rayne. "What else are you gonna work on?"

Rayne pointed to the camouflage station**,** "I'll be over there." She gave a little smile, and skipped away, leaving Torin and Era completely alone.

Torin blushed brighter as Era laughed. "She's cute," said Era, her eyes finding Torin.

"I guess…" Was all Torin could manage to say to the beautiful girl standing in front of him.

Era's partner came up to them, a deep frown on his face. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Oh! Maverick, hey, we're just going to train together. You can join if you like." Era looked at Torin. "Would you mind, sexy?" She grinned.

"He can work with us if he wants…" Torin mumbled.

Maverick looked at Torin, his dark blue eyes taking him in. Maverick crossed his arms. "I'm going to leave, Era, do what you like." And with those words, Maverick left.

Ezra huffed loudly, "He's such a sweetie."

Torin chuckled as they walked over to the weapons rack. He grabbed spear, weighing it. Era watched him, curiously. Wondering how good Torin was.Judging from the ripple of muscles in his arms, Era could tell he trained frequently. She found herself anticipating the moment when Torin would send the spear flying through the air. Torin stood a ways from the mannequin, his eyes studying his target. Era watched as he brought his arm back, releasing the spear. The spear embedded itself deep within the head of the dummy. Era was amazed. "Wow, Torin! That was amazing**!**"Exclaimed Era as she made her way to Torin's side.

An embarrassed, sheepish look took over Torin's face. The once hard and determined expression fading as the girl approached closer. He pinched at his fingertips, which were pretty badly bruised from how nervous and scared he'd been lately. "Thanks, but it's not that big a deal. I mean, it was probably a lucky hit."

Era sighed, putting her hands on her hips. "Sexy, you got to be more confident**!**" A half smirk touching her lips. "You were pretty confident during the chariot rides. You need to be that Torin again."

Torin looked down at the bruised pads of his fingers, then at Era. Maybe he should be more confident in himself. He put his hands down at his sides. These games were really changing him. Era gave him a genuine smile, and in return Torin squeezed out a crooked grin. This girl was special to him**,** and it pained him to think that he could lose her.

"So, sexy, what can you teach me with that spear?" She leaned on his shoulder, looking up at him through her glasses with big brown eyes.

Air caught in his lungs. He couldn't remember how to breathe, how to think. He was stuck in that moment.

"Sexy?" Era raised an eyebrow. "Torin, you okay?"

Torin blinked owlishly, his surroundings flooding back to him. "Huh?"

Era laughed, straightening up. "You going to teach me how to throw?"

"Oh! Oh, yeah. Sure." Torin went to retrieve the spear.

The two other career districts came over. "Hey, you're good with a spear." Said a girl. "I'm Violet and this is my partner Lux." She gestured to a dashing brunette. "We're from district one."

"And I'm Danny, and this is Mar, we're from district two."

Mar looked over at Era. "Hm, you're not a career." She said.

"No, but that shouldn't matter." Era said, slightly offended.

Mar sneered. "Well, it does. You shouldn't he hanging around a career without being a career."

Danny gave Mar a look. "Careful, Mar. Don't stir up trouble."

Era glared at Mar. "I can do as I please. There are no signs that say I can't."

Torin touched Era's arm. "C'mon, Era… calm down." His sea green eyes met her dull brown ones. Era sighed, nodding. "Let's go to another station." Torin looked around, seeing Rayne at the plant identification area. "Let's go see Rayne, kay?"

Era nodded. "Yeah, sure." They both went over to Rayne.

"Hey, Rayne. How's it going over here?" Torin asked, not quite sure what exactly was going on, but Rayne seemed to be good at it.

"It's going great. Apparently I'm pretty good at this. I have a good memory." Rayne giggled. "I'm best at sea plants, though. And of course I would be, because me and my sisters and mother usually dive for certain plants that could be eaten or used for medicines." She gave a cocky little grin.

Torin playfully pushed her. "Oh, don't get so cocky, little girl." He smirked at her.

Rayne pushed him back. "I'm not, it's just all true, so I let people know it." She said.

Chuckling, Torin shook his head, then looked at the screen that Rayne was working on. "Let me try." He said. Rayne stepped aside and let Torin go. Torin tried to keep up, his fingers would clumsily stumble across the keys and he just wasn't good at it at all. He threw up his arms. "Whatever, I can't do this…" He pouted angrily, crossing his arms.

Rayne looked at Torin smugly. "Not so easy, huh?" She asked, leaning forwards on her tiptoes.

"Hmph… my fingers just weren't fast enough." He wiggled his long, slender fingers near Rayne's face.

Rayne raised an eyebrow. "Sure, says the guy with the fastest knot tying time. Admit it, you just suck at this station."

Era huffed and stepped up to the monitor, pushing Torin aside. "Move over, sexy. Let me show you how it's done." Era pushed up her glasses and began to work on matching the plants, her fingers working quickly on the keys. Torin and Rayne watched in amazement.

Then Torin crossed his arms. "So, I could have done better." He grumped.

The three of them worked together for three days at different stations. Rayne proved she was good with her hook and string numerous times. Each day she improved more and more. Era did well on the plant matching station, her memorybeing much better than Torin's. And Torin got better with the trident and spear. The three usually ate together, not really wandering to far from each other. Then the day come that the three had to present themselves individually to the Gamemakers.

Torin was nervous and worried. He pinched at his fingers, shaking some. He wanted to get a good rating but at the same time he didn't. A high number meant lots of sponsors but also more enemies. Torin could deal with a middle number, that would be okay, he guessed.

He watched as Rayne left, wishing her luck. Torin sighed as his turn soon came. He breathed in deeply, gathering confidence. He walked into the room. His eyes looked around the room, landing on the spears and tridents. He chewed at his lip before he went to grab one of each. He went over to the dummies, standing a good distance away. He brought the spear back then threw hard, the spear dug deep into the dummies neck, Torin heard a few claps, but it wasn't nearly enough to please him.

Torin gripped the trident and threw it like the spear, the trident pierced the dummy where its eyes would be, then he ran up to the dummy, grabbed the trident and pulled upward, ripping most of the dummies stuffing out, he looked to the Gamemakers, expecting more praise. Only a few more clapped.

"You are dismissed, Mr. Ross."

Torin eyebrows knit together in frustration as he stormed out of the room.

After dinner, everyone was waiting for Torin and Rayne's scores.

Orzela was practically jumping in excitement. "Oh, Rayne, I know you'll get a good score!" She gushed.

Finnick and Torin sat on a couch. Torin was still pretty angry with the lack of interest from the Gamemakers but he assumed it could have been worse. He lounged on his half of the couch, pinching his fingertips.

Finally, the scores started. Of course the first two career districts got high scores. Torin leaned in when Era's score came up. He softly clucked his tongue when she only got a four. Rayne's score was about to be shown, she got up excited. She got a score of nine. Rayne and Orzela squealed in happiness.

Torin's score was six. Rayne came down from her high, looking apologetically at Torin. "Sorry…"

Torin smiled at Rayne. "That's okay. I didn't really do anything they probably haven't seen already." He shrugged.

Finnick frowned at Torin. "Don't think like that…" He said. "Six isn't that bad, it's pretty good."

Zeta rested her hand on Torin's shoulder. "I'm sure we can work with that."

Roxxanniea nodded, smiling. "Yes, it's a very good number when you think about it."

"Not as good as it could have been…" Torin sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Well, we can work hard for the interview." Zeta said, smirking.

The next day Torin and Rayne were eating breakfast quietly. Torin only nibbled at his breakfast, not really interested in it. He was still thinking of that six. Why couldn't he do better? Torin looked over at Rayne, who was eating, hungrily at a piece of bacon. He was happy she got such a good score, but still jealous. He took a bite, almost savagely, of his toast. Torin would show those Gamemakers.

"Are you still upset?" Rayne asked.

Torin shrugged. "Nah…" That was a lie. "I'm fine. I'm excited for the interviews." He said, changing the subject.

"Orzela says my dress is going to be super cute!" Exclaimed Rayne. "What are you wearing? Do you know?"

Torin rested his head in his palm. "I assume I'm going to wear what any guy wears. A suit."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Rayne got up. "Look, Torin, not all guys wear just a suit. I'm sure Zeta will give you something amazing."

Torin grimaced. "I'm not too sure I want that."

Rayne giggled, and left to go to her room.

Finnick came up to Torin, sitting next to him. "Hey, Kid. I heard you were ready for the interviews." He smirked.

Torin huffed, sinking down in his seat. "No." He grumped.

Finnick chuckled some; he could tell Torin was upset about the scores still. "Torin, its okay to have a six, I mean, that's a pretty good score." He gave the boy a reassuring smile.

Torin sighed, sitting back. "I guess so."

Finnick slapped Torin on the arm. "Yeah! Cheer up! You gotta do good on the interview, you could get more sponsors." He went quiet for a bit, pursing his lips. "Torin, I want you to be yourself during the interviews, don't try to be sexy or anything. It'll get you in a lot of trouble. Be yourself, because being you will keep you safe." Finnick half grinned." And any who, you're a nice guy, and" A mischievous glint came into the older males sea green eyes. "Girls like a guy that's sweet, as well. And you're shy; girls think that's super adorable."

Torin blushed softly, looking down. "I guess." He pinched at his fingertips. "I'm nervous, what if I trip or mess up?"

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Finnick sat back, shrugging. "And if you do trip, I dunno, do something boyish and cute. Girls will go crazy for that."

Torin scowled at Finnick, he wasn't supposed to be cute, he wanted to seem dangerous to everyone, not 'boyish and cute'. The other tributes would just laugh at him, see him as some weakling. "Hmph." Was all Torin gave in response.

Finnick chuckled at that. "Hey, kid, you wanna go for a swim before dinner?"

Torin grinned, that meant he'd get to swim all day! "Yeah! Of course!"

The two went to the pool and swam for as long as they could. Torin felt so much better, so much calmer. Swimming was like therapy to him. It always made him feel so good. Torin swam around slowly, just enjoying the water. He came to the middle of the pool and turned onto his back, eyes closed, letting the water lap at his floating body.

Finnick got out and turned to Torin, watching him for a moment before interrupting the boys peace. "Hey, kid, time for dinner, we gotta get going before it gets cold."

Torin sighed before swimming to the edge and getting out. "I wanna swim a little longer…" but his stomach growled in disagreement. Torin blushed.

Finnick laughed loudly, eyebrows raised. "Your stomach has other ideas, and anyway we've been swimming all day, food sounds good right now."

Both males dried off and left the pool room, going to their apartment area. They both went to their separate rooms to change and clean up some. Torin was first to finish, coming out of his room. Rayne stood outside the door, waiting for Torin. She looked over to him when he came out. "Where have you been?" she asked curiously.

Torin jumped, grabbing at his chest. "Geez, Rayne… you almost gave me a heart attack…" He said, letting out a heavy breath.

Rayne frowned some. "You didn't answer my question, Torin. Where did you and Finnick go today? Me and Roxxy were looking for you."

Torin pursed his lips, pinching at his fingertips. "Um… just… walking around the training center…"

Rayne put her hands on her hips, head tilted, her features skeptical. She took in Torin's stance, his expression; it was easy to tell when Torin was lying. She sighed then gave a half smile. "Okay, Torin." She walked off. Torin didn't have to tell her anything he didn't want to.

Torin looked down, feeling bad for lying to Rayne. He chewed at his lip some and decided to make his way to the dining room.

Roxxanniea scurried over to Torin. "Torin, dear! Rayne and I have been looking for you… did you do your lessons with Finnick?" She asked. "I was going to give you a few lessons myself… but I couldn't find you… I was going to teach you gentlemanly things for an interview."

Torin gave her a slight smile. "Sorry Roxxy… I… was preoccupied with Finnick's lessons." He looked at Roxxanniea's crystal colored eyes. "I know a lot of things about being a gentleman, but thank you, Roxxy."

Roxxanniea gave Torin a smile. "Well that's good, wouldn't want you acting like some ruffian." She said, giggling.

Finnick walked into the dining room, hands in his pockets. "Hey, what we got to eat? I'm starving." A grin grew on his face.

Roxxanniea shook her head, smiling, "Food."

They all sat at the table, eating happily. Torin ate hungrily, enjoying the rich tastes on his tongue. Dinner finished with a lavish dessert. Now that Torin was full, he was happy, but he was also a little sleepy. He wanted to sleep. He pushed away from the table and yawned. "I'm going to go to bed."

Everyone wished him goodnight and Torin went to his room, closing his door and flopping on his bed to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Going Under

**Chapter Five: I'm Going Under**

The next morning Torin woke up to Rochelle and Roman in his face, he jumped and gave a startled shout. The two blue skinned twins jumped back, almost as startled as Torin. Torin's sea green eyes were wide in fright as he panted lightly, his hand on his chest. "Why'd you do that? You scared me half to death…"

"Sorry…" Roman started.

"We just…" Rochelle said.

"Yeah." Roman finished.

Torin sighed, he just woke up and the twins were already confusing him with their weird twin talk. It was too early for this…

Heavily jeweled hands grabbed both the twins' shoulders. Cash's platinum blonde spikes came into view. "Give the kid some room. He just woke up." He said. He turned to Torin, his pierced lips grinning. "You ready, Tor?"

Torin groaned and fell back into the soft pillow. His Prep team pulled him out of bed and began preparing him for his interview. Rochelle painted his face with a light layer of makeup, making his most eye catching features pop even more. She put a little make up around his eyes to make the sea green irises become brighter. Roman worked on Torin's nails, making them shiny then fixing his hair into a neatly, messy ponytail. And Cash stenciled swirly waves along Torin's arms and a little on the left side of his chest, they were almost like tattoos.

"You're going to look so good." Cash purred. "Everyone's going to admire how gorgeous you are."

Torin blushed, biting his lips. Rochelle tapped his nose, giving him a look. She had just glossed his lips. Torin groaned almost inaudibly.

Zeta walked in with a smile on her fiery red lips. "Ah, wonderful." She looked at Torin and held up a clothing bag. "I got your outfit; you're going to look so good." She said. The prep team stepped aside for the stylist. Zeta began doing her part of the prepping. She dressed Torin in the clothes she brought, her nimble fingers working on bits and pieces she hadn't finished before so she could get it right when she put it on Torin.

After what seemed like an excruciating amount of time to Torin, he was finally dressed and ready. He wore a light blue suit vest with sleeveless fishnet underneath, a pair of darker blue slacks and the best part, he still wore no shoes. Torin loved how Zeta understood his loathing of shoes.

Zeta took Torin in, loving the outfit she put on him. "You're gorgeous." She said, making the tribute blush in embarrassment. "Remember what you did for the chariot rides? Do that again."

Torin pursed his lips, shaking his head. "I can't, Zeta. Finnick said that it wasn't safe for me to do that. President Tripp would use me if I did. Finnick told me to be myself. Boyish and cute…" He rolled his eyes at the last bit.

Zeta crossed her arms, thinking. She had worked hard on making Torin sexy. She gave a sigh of disapproval. "Alright, do whatever."

Torin grinned. "Thanks Zeta. Oh, and I like the outfit. It's much more comfortable then the last."

Zeta squealed. "You do, Torin?! That's so wonderful! I'm so happy you like it! I did try to capture some of your real personality and some of your sexy one. And I even let you wear no shoes again."

"Yeah, thanks, Zeta. I mean that."

Zeta smiled gratefully. "I'd give you a kiss, but I don't want to put red lipstick on you."

Torin just laughed.

Soon, Torin met up with Rayne. She looked absolutely adorable. She wore pale blue eye shadow and she, too, had swirling waves stenciled on, but only on one arm, the other arm had a pale blue fishnet glove that went up to the middle of her bicep. She wore a super poofy baby blue tutu, she couldn't put her arms all the way down because it was so poofy. Rayne's whole outfit sparkled and glittered, even her see-through stockings glittered. Her hair was pulled up into high pigtails that formed two big ringlets. Torin had to admit, Rayne looked beautiful.

Torin gave Rayne a warm smile. "You look beautiful Rayne. Orzela did a great job." He said.

Rayne blushed brightly, giving off a smile of her own. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She said, giggling. "You look really good."

Torin shrugged, pinching his fingertips. "Yeah, I think Zeta did a great job on the outfit. Thanks for the compliment." He said.

Rayne moved her torso side to side, grinning.

Everyone was lined up to take the stage. Torin could see Era, but Maverick was in front of him and his broad body sort of blocked his view. He craned his neck to the side and saw Era smiling at him.

Torin's breath caught in his throat. Era was literally breathtaking.

She wore a long, strapless gown that was a gun metal gray. Her narrow brown eyes had a smoky gray around them. "Hey, sexy." She said, winking.

Torin's face flamed, he waved at Era, smiling shyly. Era giggled.

Soon, it was time for Torin to go up. He had seen Era and Rayne's interviews and they did great. Era showed how smart and funny she was and Rayne showed how cute and sweet she was. During Rayne's interview there was a lot of awing. Torin wondered what kind of reactions he'd get out of the audience.

He made his way to the stage, pinching at his fingertips. A mantra of 'don't trip, don't trip…' played through his mind over and over. Torin made it to the chair without a problem. Caesar Flickerman sat, waiting for Torin. The tribute looked at the man, a little terrified. He was a frightening shad of hot pink. Everywhere. Caesar flashed a pair of white teeth at Torin in a huge grin. Torin sat in his seat and shook hands with Caesar. "So, Torin, how have you been in the Capitol?"

Torin looked down and away. "I've been okay." He pinched harder at his fingers. "I miss my home a lot though… I miss the ocean." He kept looking down at his feet.

Caesar looked down with Torin. "Oh! No shoes! You aren't wearing any shoes. Did your stylist not finish you outfit?" He asked concerned.

Torin actually looked up, giving a small, shy smile. "I didn't want to wear shoes, so my stylist, Zeta, left out shoes for the outfit. I never wore shoes back at home unless I absolutely had to. I like to feel the sand under my feet, between my toes. And it lets me be ready to jump into the water at any time back home."

Caesar chuckled, nodding. "Ah, yes, I've been to the beaches of district four. Lovely white sand, crystal clear waters." He gave a grin. "I to enjoy the sand between my toes, but, did you go through the reaping without shoes?"

Torin squirmed in his seat. "Uh, yeah. I went through it without shoes. I arrived here without shoes, too."

Caesar leaned forward, giving Torin a sympathetic look. "I watched the district four reaping, you looked absolutely terrified. What were you thinking?"

Torin tried to swallow the lump in his throat; he brought his knees up to his chest, resting his feet on the edge of the chair. "At first when my name was called… I thought that it wasn't, it couldn't have been, then when I was standing on the stage, I wished I could just disappear; I just didn't want to be there anymore… I was scared and repulsed." He looked at Caesar, eyes narrowed, brows knit. "How could you people have these games? Why?"

Caesar was taken aback, his hot pink eyebrows shot up. He sat back in his chair. "Well… it's not really my decision… I'm sorry…"

Torin sighed shakily, he pinched at his fingers. "No, I'm sorry… I…I shouldn't have said that…"

Caesar leaned forward again, grabbing Torin's hands. "You have every right to be upset, Torin." He said. "I know this is a scary time. But, you're a strong boy and you should be strong." He tapped Torin's chest. "And follow your heart."

Torin's head snapped up to meet Caesars eyes, his lower lip trembled. "But what if my heart tells me to do something no one would want me to?" He whispered, because that was as loud as the lump in his throat would allow him to go.

Caesar took a moment to think about that, rubbing his chin. "Well, if you're heart tells you it's right, then I guess its right." He shrugged.

Torin closed his eyes, sucking in his bottom lip, "Okay."

Caesar looked at Torin, curiously. "And, can I ask what your heart is telling you?"

Torin opened his eyes, looking at Caesar with a sad smile. He shook his head. "Sorry… I can't. But… maybe you'll find out later."

Suddenly, the buzzer went off and Torin looked around. "Well, that means times up. Torin Ross, I wish you luck." Caesar gave Torin meaningful look. "Don't do anything reckless." He whispered.

Torin looked down as he walked off stage, tuning out the applause from the audience. He gave a small smirk. What he was going to do would be reckless beyond belief. The Capitol was going to hate him after this.

Everyone was at the table eating dinner. Torin was sitting there going through the motions of eating, but wasn't really there. His mind was elsewhere.

Finnick looked over at Torin. "Hey, Kid." He said. Torin was too lost in thought to hear though. "Torin."

Torin turned his gaze to Finnick, his eyes were dull, they didn't hold as much life or brightness as they usually did.

"Torin… are you okay? You seem down…" Finnick said.

The boy looked down at his food, stabbing it unenthusiastically with his fork. "I'm fine." He mumbled.

Finnick gave a worried look. "If you're fine, then what was that during the interview?"

Torin shook his head. "Nothing…" He answered.

"It didn't seem like nothing." The older man pressed. Something was up with Torin and it was worrying Finnick. Did Caesar say something that would have offended the boy? Finnick doubted that, Caesar didn't seem like the type to do such things. So maybe it was something going on in Torin's head. What was he thinking?

Torin stood from his seat, abruptly. "I said I'm fine, what more do you want?" He said softly before leaving their living quarters.

Finnick sat in his seat while everyone else just stared at the spot Torin had occupied.

Torin had found himself in the pool room. His feet had taken him here while his mind had receded into its darkest places. Torin stood at the edge of the water, starring at it, past it. He raised his head and looked around, his searching eyes rested on a pile of weights.

Once again his feet moved while his mind was elsewhere. He mechanically reached for one of the larger weights, hefting it up to his chest then he grabbed some rope on the other side of the room. He tied one end around his waist and the other around the weight. He hugged the weight tight to him, closing his eyes tight and holding his breath. He jumped into the water on the deep end, once he touched the bottom he let the weight go. He floated under the water, letting a small smile grace his face. He wanted his last moments to be in something he loved most. He didn't want them to be in whatever arena they threw him in.

Sea green eyes opened taking in the blue of the water around him. It was like another world. Torin's lungs began to burn from his lack of air. He held out until he automatically took in a breath. Water filled his lungs, he grimaced.

His eyes closed.

The games were going to have to deal with one less tribute.


	6. Chapter 6: Don't Dry With Fakes or Fears

**Hello, hello everyone! It's the sixth chapter! Yay! Okay, I want to take time to thank my reviewers, so thank you! Without all of you I probably wouldn't be as enthusiastic to keep writing this story. So thank you! I love you all! You make me a very happy little thing! I hope the reviews keep coming! Now, onward to the story! Enjoy! X3**

**Chapter Six: Don't Dry With Fakes or Fears**

Finnick came into the poolroom, looking around for Torin. He was about to give up when he saw a distorted figure under the water. His eyes widened in fear. "Torin!" heyelled. Finnick wasted no time diving into the water, his arms thrashing wildly ashe swam over to the boy. Finnick reached the still figure – Torin- and untied the rope from his waist. He quickly broke the surface and climbed out of the water laying Torin on the ground next to him. Finnick felt for a pulse, breath anything, but his efforts came fruitless."No… No, no, no, no…" He freaked out for a moment before reigning himself in and getting ready to do what he had to do. He bent down and opened Torin's mouth, giving him mouth to mouth. He pumped Torin's chest a few times before continuing to do mouth to mouth. Hopefully, if he was lucky enough, Torin would make it. This wouldn't be the end. It couldn't be the end, not now…

"Please… please… don't die, Torin…" He pleaded. Finnick repeated the process repeatedly, each time he lost more hope. That hope returned when Torin's nose scrunched and he coughed up water. Finnick almost cried with relief. "Torin!" He pulled the boy into a hug. "Why would you scare me like that!?' Finnick's expression and voice was full of anger.

Torin's eyes filled with tears, he gave Finnick the most broken look. "Why? Why did you save me? Why!?"

Finnick was taken aback. Torin wanted to die. His anger faded and what took its place was a deep and overwhelming concern. "I saved you because I don't want you to die when you still have a chance to live…"

Torin's tears dried and his eyes filled with rage. "I'm going to die! What chance do I have!? I'm going to be thrown into a game that a bunch of sick monsters thought up!" He spat, letting darkness over take his once joyful face. "There is no chance of me living."

Finnick looked at Torin, theiridentical,greeneyes meeting. He searched those similar colored orbs, rage and hate attempted to cover the fear. But Torin was really a rather kind, gentle boy so the rage and hate was wavering, he couldn't keep it up. Soon it would burn out and leave him with nothing but crippling fear.

"Let me die, now! I'd rather die this way then give the Capitolthe satisfaction of watching me die in the arena!" Torin screamed, but his voice shook, leaving hardly any force to the words.

Finnick shook Torin, gripping his shoulders hard. He hoped to shake some sense into the boy. "Listen to yourself! You can't kill yourself because you think you have no chance! Look at me, I won… Annie won. Both Katniss and Peeta won. You have as good of a chance as anyone else. So you can't just throw away your life because you think you have no chance."

Torin's hands balled into fists, he was trying hard to keep up his anger. "I don't have a chance, Finnick! Want to know why? Do you want to know the main reason I don't have a chance?" He practically growled the words.

Finnick raised an eyebrow, curious for the answer Torin wanted to give.

"Because, as long as I have Rayne or Era to protect, I will die to make sure they live!"

Finnick grew angry again. He didn't understand Torin's logic. "So you're going to kill yourself!? How will you protect them then!? Huh?"He gave Torin a violent shake. "Listen to yourself!"

Torin tried to wrench himself free, but the older man was too strong. Torin teared up again, fighting harder, crying out. "Let me go!" He cried, flailing in Finnick's grasp. Finnick pulled Torin into his chest. Torin kept fighting and screaming. Finnick let Torin do as he wanted and over time, Torin's struggles grew weaker along with his screams until they were only sobs.

"Are you done?" Finnick asked, still holding Torin tight.  
Torin only cried. He was so weak. He said he wouldn't cry anymore, but here he was, crying like a baby in Finnick's arms. He shook, fear taking over as his main emotion. "I'm so scared, Finnick… I'm so scared and I don't know what to do…"

Finnick frowned; he didn't know what to do either. He had been in the same situation as Torin, but he hadn't quiet seen the situation the same as him. The boy was more sensitive than Finnick. He looked at Torin's fingertips; they were newly scarred or still healing. These games were making Torin a nervous wreck. He hugged Torin comfortingly. If Torin won the games, would he go crazy? Finnick bit at his lip. Would he end up like his poor Annie? Finnick became worried for Torin. The crying boy in his arms had become like a little brother. Finnick gently grabbed the back of Torin's head, guiding him to his shoulder. "It's okay Torin. It's okay to be scared. This is a scary time. I was even scared when I was in the games."

Torin gripped at Finnick's wet shirt. "I'm so weak…" He said. "Why am I so weak? I try so hard to be strong… but I never am… no matter what I do… I'll always be weak."

Finnick rested his chin on Torin's head. "You have to be strong to admit that you feel weak. Torin, you are strong. You just have to realize it."

Torin finally calmed down, his criesbecoming quiet hiccups. He rubbed furiously at his eyes. "I'm sorry… Thank you, Finnick."

Finnick pulled back to look at Torin, smiling. "You're welcome." He patted Torin's Shoulder. He stood up, pulling Torin up with him.

The two made their way back to their living quarters. Roxxy saw them walk in and when she did, she jumped up and scurried over to the two males. She looked at Torin, then to Finnick. "You two are soaked… What were you doing? Where did you find him, Finnick?" Roxxy asked, concern lacing her voice. She went over to Torin, checking to make sure he was okay.

Finnick pursed his lips. He was in a tough position. Should he tell Roxxy what happened? He looked over to Torin, seeing the sadness and small amounts of fear in his eyes still. Maybe not. Finnick gave Roxxy a smile and shrugged. "We were in the poolroom and we slipped in the water." He said. Torin gave Finnick a grateful look.

Roxxy frowned delicately. She sighed looking at Torin. "You should go change into dry clothes, and most likely get to bed. You need to rest up for tomorrow."

Torin looked down. "Okay…" He walked to his room.

Roxxanniea looked at Finnick. "What really happened Finnick?"

Finnick raised an eyebrow, giving an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

Roxxy crossed her arms. "Don't do that Finnick. I'm not like those women you go around with. I can't be wooed out of this. Something happened with you and Torin. What was it? Please tell me." Her eyes pleaded with Finnick. She felt like she was left out of everything that happened with Torin. She felt she hardly knew the boy. They wouldn't leave her out of the loop this time.

The man sighed, running his fingers through his hair, looking to the side. "Don't let Torin know I told you. The kids freaked out enough." He gestured for Roxxanniea to take a seat. They both sat across from each other. Finnick leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. "Torin tried to drown himself…"

Roxxy gasped as her eyes widened. Her hands came to cover her mouth. "He tried to kill himself? Why? I… I've never heard of… a career doing such a thing."

"That's just it, Roxxy. Torin doesn't have the mentality of a career, heck, Rayne doesn't either! The two children reaped this year, were just that, children. They don't fight like careers, they don't think like careers. Torin was scared, he did what he thought was right. He's still scared." Finnick closed his eyes worry creased his forehead. "I'm afraid that if he ends up making it, he'll be like Annie… maybe worse."

Roxxanniea frowned delicately, chewing on a silver painted lip. "I can see how these games would… make someone go crazy. To be honest, I never really was for them…" She touched a locket that rested on her chest. "I used to think 'What if that was my daughter?'" Roxxy sighed, looking down. "I feel bad for Torin and Rayne… they shouldn't be in these games. At least Rayne's handling it better than Torin… Maybe we should keep an eye on Torin tonight… just in case."

Finnick nodded, running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah… that'd probably be best." He said. "I hate to say I don't trust him not to do something stupid, but I don't… He's already done one thing stupid, who's to say he won't do another when our backs are turned."

Roxxy nodded her agreement. As much as she didn't want Torin in the games either, she couldn't let him take his own life.

Finnick got up. "I'll watch him tonight." He said. "He's more comfortable around me anyway." The brunette made his way to Torin's door - opening it just enough to see Torin's sleeping figure on the bed. Finnick could hear the almost inaudible snores from the boy. Maybe he was sleeping peacefully. He quietly stepped into the room and walked over to the sofa on the other side of the room. It was in the perfect position; he could see the door and the bed. So he could watch for Torin better this way. He lied down on the sofa, getting as comfortableas he could.

Just as he lied his head down, Torin spoke. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Finnick looked to see Torin sitting up in his bed, the covers pooling around his lap to show his bare torso. "I'm here to make sure you don't do anything else stupid."

Torin flopped back onto his pillow. "You don't trust me do you?" He asked.

Finnick chuckled lightly, but it held little humor." You think? After the stunt you pulled today, kid, I don't think we can trust you alone for a while."

Torin gave a light snort. "Well at least you won't have to babysit me for long. The games are tomorrow."

Giving a long sigh, Finnick closed his eyes. "Get some rest, kid. No funny stuff either, I'm a light sleeper."

Torin stared up at the ceiling; he huffed and closed his eyes, falling asleep. But his sleep did not bring him peace. He was plagued by nightmares all night.

When morning came, Torin woke up more tired than before he went to sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see Zeta looming over him. He started, quickly sitting up in his bed. He looked around when he didn't see Finnick on the couch. "Where's Finnick?" He asked groggily, rubbing his face.

Zeta smiled some. "He left, just you and me, we need to get you ready."

Torin sighed, getting up and out of bed. Zeta took in Torin's appearance. The boy looked like an absolute wreck. Torin looked at Zeta with bloodshot eyes, a frown on his face. Zeta just gave him a smile. She gave him some pants and a t-shirt to wear for a while. "Follow me." She said. Torin followed Zeta to the roof. A hovercraft was waiting for them, a ladder dropped down. Torin looked at Zeta who motioned for him to climb up. Torin gave a sigh and grabbed the lower rungs, placing his feet on the bottom ones.

His body froze. He couldn't move at all. Torin began panicking a little. Why couldn't he move?

Torin was lifted up into the hovercraft. He was inside but still couldn't move. His wide eyes moved to a young woman in a white coat, and then they snapped to the scary looking syringe in her hand. "Torin, this is your tracker, stay still so I can inject it properly." She practically stabbed the needle into his forearm, or at least that's what Torin thought. The injection hurt but once it was over, Torin was unfrozen. He huffed and flexed the arm that the tracker was injected in.

Zeta walked up to him after being brought up into the hovercraft. She led him to where breakfast was. Torin ate a few pieces of food, not really showing an interest in it. Zeta watched him. "You need to eat." She encouraged.

Torin shook his head. "I can't… I don't think I'll be able to keep it down, my stomach's all full of nerves…" He took in a shaky breath, pinching at his fingers.

Zeta looked at Torin with worry. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this… no one should." Her brown eyes where warm as she tried to hold the sea green gaze. "I wish you didn't have to do this…"

Torin looked away. "But I do… and I just want to get it over with."

"I understand… or, at least, I like to think I do." Zeta said.

Torin said nothing, just poked at his food. He wished that this was just a nightmare. He wanted to wake up and see his mom and dad again, to go swimming and fishing with River. Torin pinched at his fingers. He missed his life before getting reaped. He used to complain to River about how it was so slow and mundane. Why? Why would he complain about that? Slow and mundane was a million times better than this. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Are we almost there yet?" He asked.

Zeta nodded "Yes." She said.

After a few more minutes, they had arrived. Torin and Zeta were taken down the ladder, and into a tube that would lead them into the catacombs. Zeta would finish preparing Torin there. The boy sighed as he cleaned himself up. Zeta came over once he was done and fixed his hair, putting the bleach blonde locks into a ponytail to keep the long strands off his neck. She then gave him a white t-shirt and a pair of light brown cargo pants and boots that went to mid-calf. A thin hooded jacket was given to him last. Zeta looked at Torin, frowning. "You look… rugged, I guess that works. I didn't make it or I would have made it sexier." She said.

Torin gave her a half smile. "Yeah, and I wouldn't have to wear any shoes, either." He felt uncomfortable in the confining boots.

Zeta sniffled and gave Torin a hug. "Oh, I wish I could have dressed you up in something sexy one last time…" She said.

Torin hugged back awkwardly. "It's, uh, going to be okay…" It didn't feel right comforting someone when he was the one that really needed the comforting. Torin felt Zeta gently run her nails up and down his back,like a mother would do to her scared child. Like his mother would do.

"No, you're going to be okay. You're going to get through this."Zeta pulled back, her red lips stretched into a smile, and winked. "So I can make you my doll again." Zeta teased lightly.

Torin chuckled softly. "Sounds good." He said.

Zeta nodded, smiling still. "Do you want anything else to eat? Drink?" she asked. "You didn't eat much, you need your strength."

Torin thought. "I'd like something sweet, please." He said.

Zeta left for a moment to get something for Torin, when she come back she had a plateful of different sweets. Torin had fallen in love with the Capitols sweets **–** they were just so delicious. He ate a few of the sweets, relishing the flavor. He'd probably miss this about the Capitol, and of course Zeta, his prep team, and Roxxanniea, but not much else.

Finally, a voice announced that it was time for launch. Torin stood, swallowing hard. He wasn't ready… He looked at Zeta.

"Good luck." She said.

Torin stepped onto the metal plate. He held his breath for a moment, trying to calm his nerves.

This was it. The moment he had been dreading since reaping day. He let the breath he was holding out in a shaky sigh as a glass cylinder lowered around him. Torin could see Zeta still, but he felt completely isolated.

Torin began to rise up. He looked around. What kind of arena would they put him in? Hopefully,one with an ocean, or some form of water. Torin prayed for even a little pond. Suddenly, darkness fell over his little tube. It made Torin feel a little calmer. The darkness brought him some comfort. Then, the metal plate was pushing him upward. He took in another deep breath, readying himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Eighty-sixth Hunger Gamesbegin!"

Torin looked around, his eyes widening and a deep frown forming upon his lips.

Nothing could prepare him for this.

Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7: Getting Away With Murder

_**Soooooo…. Lol it's been awhile! I know but here it is! Chapter 7! I hope you all enjoy this and I will put up chapter 8 as soon as I can! But I pretty much have to rewrite the whole chapter so it may take a little while to finish, since chapter 8 was originally a part of this chapter but I wanted to do something different with it feeling that my story may be going a little too fast, so I broke them apart. **_

_**But anyway, thank you my lovely reviewers once again! And thanks go out to my beta Mangesboy01 again as well, without him, this chapter wouldn't flow as it does, and neither would the others that he's betaed. X3 **_

_**With that said, read and enjoy, maybe give a little review? :3**_

**Chapter Seven: Getting Away With Murder**

Torin had sixty seconds. And that was all.

Torin saw the Cornucopia, it lay between a few trees, and next to it was a little pond. Everything else was sand. Lots and lots of golden sand that stretched for miles. He groaned.

'_Kill me now…'_ Torin pleaded in his head.

He was in a desert. And completely out of his element.

Torin took it all in. What was he going to do? He definitely couldn't stay at the little pond by the Cornucopia; he'd be a sitting duck, not to mention everyone was going for the Cornucopia to get weapons and such. Hopefully**, **he'd find another oasis to stay at. He looked into the Cornucopia andsaw a few spears**… **even a trident. Torin decided then, that he'd go for those, and maybe if he was lucky, he'd get a pack or two.

He looked around at the other tributes. Mar sneered at him. Torin quickly looked away, he saw Rayne, who looked terrified. Then he looked over at Era. She looked cool and collected, ready to go. Torin wished he could be like her. She looked over to him and smiled.

The gong sounded and Torin was off. He looked to see Era and Rayne running away, separately. Torin inwardly groaned because he'd have to find them later.

Torin started towards the Cornucopia. On the way, he dodged other tributes. Relief striking his chest as he avoided the confrontations. That relief fluttered away when he finally made it. Torin was amidst the bloodbath. Without thinking, Torin quickly grabbed a spear and trident along with pack. As he gripped his second pack, a punch from his left sent him stumbling. He steadied himself and pointed his spear at the other tribute.

Mar.

She sneered at him. "Hey, 'sexy'." She teased.

Torin glared weakly at her, only making her laugh. She grabbed a sword and ran off. Torin ran in the opposite direction. Another tribute came at him; it was the district 7 male. And he was twice the size of Torin. The boy from 7 looked at Torin with a dangerous glare. But Torin ignored it, preparing himself for upcoming encounter that could result in life or death. Torin readied his spear, waiting for the older boy to lunge.

The bigger boy pulled a knife from behind him,and lunged at Torin, cutting into Torin's side. Torin cried out in pain, but still gripped tight to his spear. The ravenous boy from 7 thrashed again, slicing his blade through the humid air. Torin dodged the vicious swing, waiting for his chance. And when he did, he hurled the spear into the boy's stomach.

As the blood drained from the boy from 7's wound, his body slumped, and his eyes grew dark. He was dead.

Torin's eyes widened and he shook. But was quickly shaken from that trance as his body crashed to the sandy dirt. He barely had enough time to escape his attacker, the girl from 10.

Torin prepared himself for his next encounter. Swallowing the rising bile as the girl from 10 approached closer. He could do this. He could kill again. The girl approached closer. And wasting no time, Torin thrusted his spear through the air. he didn't bear to look at where it penetrated. He knew his attacker was dead. From the thump of the spear and the blood curdling cry.

He wrenched his trident free, quickly. He was only trying to protect himself. That was all… that was all…What else could he have done? He tried to hold back his own cry, struggling, but soon winning over the frightened child that lay close to the surface of the district 4 tributes mind. The child inside him was a frightened, grief stricken mess and Torin just barely kept it at bay, unable to sooth the child inside completely.

Picking up his supplies**,** Torin made a run for it as fast as he could, holding tight to his weapons and packs. He stumbled a little. Torin was breathing hard and fast.

He had killed two people, two other kids. Their blood stained his clothes, his skin.

Their blood was on his hands.

Torin kept running until he felt a safe distance away. When he finally stopped, he fell to his knees, shaking and panting in small quick breaths. His eyes were wide and glazed with fear. A fear that sent bile into his throat. Bile that soon splattered the hot, desert sand.

He was a murderer… Torin sat up, sitting on his butt and wiping at his mouth. How could he live with himself now? He just killed someone's child. And those parents where probably crying over the loss of their poor son and daughter. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but Torin wouldn't allow it. He couldn't.

Torintook a deep breath and winced, feeling the pain in his side. His adrenaline rush had made him forget about it. He gripped at the wound, gritting his teeth. He pulled his hand away, seeing blood. It made him want to retch again. Torin never really had a good tolerance for blood.

Torin forced himself to look away from his torn flesh. If he didn't, he'd lose the rest of his breakfast. And that wouldn't be good at all, he hardly had any food in his stomach to begin with, and he already lost part of it. He couldn't afford to lose the rest. So he kept the bile down.

Torin decided to look through his packs to see if he could find any sort of medical aid kit. He grabbed for the nearest one, and with shaky hands unzipped it. Inside, it had a few bags of dried food and a canteen. Was it empty? He shook it. Nope. He sighed in relief. One less thing to worry about. It wasn't a medical kit, but it was a bit better. He had food and water for now, which meant he wouldn't have to worry too awful much about dehydration or starvation.

That pack unfortunately didn't hold any sort of medical equipment. He hoped his other pack would have something for his wound. He'd settle for anything to hide the blood better than his white t-shirt. He grabbed for his other pack, which was the larger of the two, but not by much. He peered inside**.** The pack had a knife, another canteen with water, a thin sleeping bag and… Torin slumped in relief; there was a small medical aid kit. A small smile graced upon his lips at the site of the medicine.

He looked through the kit and inside was some cloth gauze. Torin decided he did very well with these packs. He pulled off his jacket and shirt then shut his eyes, squeezing them tight. Giving a little whimper, he quickly wrapped the gauze around the wound.

Once it was done and his wound was wrapped, Torin calmed some. He grabbed his shirt, putting it back on. He looked at the jacket, questioning whether to put it back on. It was hot. But the jacket would provide protection from the scorching sun. Contemplating for a few minutes, Torin decided that it was too hot to put in on. So he tucked it away in his larger pack.

Torin sat in the sand, reluctant to get moving. He just wanted to stay there, at least for a moment. He pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. He was so scared. Torin just wanted to go home. He was going to die here; his last moments would most likely be of a kid, possibly younger than him, cutting into him, without any remorse what-so-ever. But then again, maybe if he looked into the eyes of that kid, would he see a mirror image of the emotion that showed in his eye? Would he see fear, pain, and maybe even a hint of lost hope? Torin shook the thoughts away; there was no use in thinking about these things.

Torin reached into his pack, pulling out his canteen. He took a small drink before putting it back. He couldn't drink too much he had to conserve it. Not to mention he had to share with Era and Rayne. He sighed and got up, getting ready for his trek across the desert. Finding Rayne and Era was his top priority as ofnow. Torin knew that Rayne knew his plan, but Era didn't. Would she allow him to help her? Probably not, they were supposed to be against each other, which meant Torin would have to talk her into it. Hopefully she'd side with him and Rayne.

Torin walked on, the blazing sun beating mercilessly down on him. He wiped at sweat that collected on his forehead, plastering his bangs to his face. He began pinching at his fingertips.

Where was Era and Rayne? He had to find them. What if they were hurt? Or dying of thirst? Dead….

Torin picked up his pace, he had to get to them, help them. The sun only seemed to get hotter and brighter. Torin was stumbling along in the sand. He was happy for the light colors he wore or he'd be baking.

A laugh sounded next to Torin. He swung around, weapons at the ready.

"Poor Torin."

It was Mar again. Along with Danny, Lux, and Violet. They all looked perfectly fine too. The heat and dryness didn't seem to affect them. Torin groaned, he didn't want to deal with them. Mar looked Torin up and down, smirking. "Only an hour into the games and you're already looking bad…" She pushed Torin's chest, making him stumble back before collapsing to the dry hot sand. "Why don't you join with us? I mean, we're all careers, right? Although, you're a bit small and sorta scrawny, but I guess you'll do."

Torin pointed his spear at Mar. "Leave me alone… go away!" he commanded

Mar raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Getting brave there, huh, 'sexy'? You better watch that."

Danny put a hand on Mar's shoulder. "Don't pick fights, not unless you're ready to fight back."

Mar slapped Danny's hand away. "Of course I'm ready to fight back! I could totally take this guy on!" She pointed her sword at Torin, tapping his spear with it.

Violet squealed, bouncing up and down. "Oh! Are we going to kill him!? Mar are we? Can I cut him a little? Please? Just a teeny, tiny bit?"

Lux gave her a weird look, scooting away a bit, mumbling about how girls were crazy. Violet in return pouted.

Mar groaned. "Oh, shut up, Violet." She said. Mar brought her attention back to Torin. She touched her sword to Torin's cheek, running it down to his chin, leaving a thin trail of blood. "A shame I'll have to kill you… you looked so…cute." Mar sneered.

Torin glared at Mar, still pointing his spear at her, but now he brought his trident up as well. "Get. Away." He practically growled.

Mar gave a light giggle. "Oh, don't act so brave, we know you're just acting, it's not real."

Torin got up, pushing Mars blade away from him. He gave a little cheer in his head when he saw that he was half a head taller than her. _'I'm not that small!'_ He shouted in his head. "I'll say this once more," he threatened. "Go away or I'll have to hurt you. I don't want to, but I will."

Mar's eyebrows knitted together in anger. Seeing her anger, Danny pulled her away. "Let's just go, there are other tributes stronger than him left. We can come back for district 4 later." He said.

Violet and Lux both nodded in agreement. Mar huffed, deciding it would be best to get the bigger threats out of the way first and leave the weak ones as easy kill. "Fine, let's just go." Mar turned a glare at Torin. "But we will be back to finish what we started."

With that the careers left.

Torin watched for a moment before running off himself. What was Mar's problem with him? Torin never did anything to her. He assumed she was just crazy and kept on running.

The sun had finally begun to set. The air was getting cold. Once the sun was completely down Torin was freezing. His teeth chattered and he shuttered. He sat in the sand, pulling out the sleeping bag and his jacket from the pack. He cuddled up into the sleeping bag with his jacket on. He wasn't going to sleep, he couldn't, so he stayed sitting up watching for other tributes. But once the anthem played and the darkness was lit up by the faces of dead tributes, Torin turned his attention to the virtual sky.

He was worried he would see Era or Rayne's faces up there. What would he do if they were dead? There'd be no point in him continuing on with the games, he only kept going so that he could protect the two girls. Torin sighed; he'd win for his parents if not for Era and Rayne. But he wouldn't be able to live with himself… He couldn't let his parents worry over him though.

The first tribute that appeared was Maverick, Era's partner. His stern face lit up the sky. Torin wondered if the loss of Era's partner was hurting her. Was she sad? Relieved? Apathetic? Torin didn't know what relationship the two had. Then both the tributes from 6, the boy from 7 came up. Nails bit into the pads of dry fingers. Then the boy from 8, the girl from 10. The nails bit harder into the skin, grief fuelling their strength.

It hurt to see those faces; it was a reminder of the fact that he was a murderer. He couldn't help but wonder if this made him a bad person now. Did it? He had to get rid of the thought quickly, before it was left to fester. He swallowed hard and kept his eye on the sky, trying to rid himself of the horrid thoughts. Lastly , the boy from 11 and the girl from 12 decorated the sky with timid faces.

Neither Era nor Rayne showed up and that made Torin feel a lot better. He relaxed in his sleeping bag. He wanted to be comfortable as he guarded his little camp. He kept his spear and trident close to him. Torin's eyelids were getting heavy and it was proving to be more trouble to sit up as the night went on. Torin shifted, trying to stay awake. He wouldn't fall asleep. Not for anything.


	8. Chapter 8: I'm a Glass Child

**Okay! I totally know this is, like, months? Late! But I've been having lots of problems with Word; it expired on me… twice… When I got it back I was busy with college so I couldn't do it then and my classes have been stressing me out! But I finally got it back! Foreva! But anyway I finally got some free time without stressful work looming over my poor little shoulder! Yay! So new chapter! And I will also be posting up other stories besides this one, so yeah… just a heads up, just in case people get upset that I might be working on other stories instead of completely focusing on this one. So if we have any anime fans up in here, my other stories are anime fanfics. And this story is actually coming to a close, believe it or not... but when I finish this story up I will have something special to tell you at the end! But anyway! I must now let you read this (hopefully) long awaited eighth chapter! Have fun my lovelies! **

**And thanks again to the awesomely awesome beta reader mangesboy01! (Had to add that!X3)**

**Chapter Eight: I'm a Glass Child**

Torin woke up the next day, sweating. He groaned loudly.

"Oh! He's waking!" said a boy

"Shh, don't scare him…" A girl reprimanded, softly.

"Do you think he's alright?" It was the boy again, he sounded rather young.

Torin felt fingers probe at his forehead, then the pulse at his neck. "He seems fine to me." The girl said.

Torin opened his eyes; he saw a small boy and a girl hovering over him. They looked young, maybe two or more years younger than him. The boy grinned. "Look, Vie, he's awake!'

Vie looked at Torin, smiling some in relief. "Oh, thank goodness." She gasped.

Torin took in Vie's dark skin and wild black hair. She had to be from district 11. He looked at the boy. He had the obvious features of district 12, olive skin, gray eyes, and straight black hair. Where were their partners?

Torin opened his mouth to speak, but Vie stopped him, smiling. "Don't worry; we aren't here to hurt you. We just found you lying here and we didn't know if you were alive or not so Ash," she gestured to the boy, who gave a goofy grin, "checked and watched over you."

Torin went to grab for his weapons, but they were gone. "My spear and trident…where are they?"

Vie bit her lip. "Yeah, we took those. We didn't want you waking up and spearing us."

Torin narrowed his eyes slightly then relaxed. These two were just kids, like Rayne, they were scared, so he understood why they would take away another tribute's weapon, especially an older tribute that could pose a threat. He sighed and looked to them both, trying to give a reassuring smile. "You don't have to be afraid of me," Torin said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you. And if you give me back my weapons, I can protect us."

Vie's cheeks were tinged pink as she looked at Ash who nodded vigorously. "I trust 'em Vie, you should too." He said.

She sighed, crossing her arms with her cheeks puffed out. She looked over Torin, examining him for any ulterior motives then gave in, blowing all the air out of her cheeks. "Okay, I'll trust him." She handed Torin his weapons, hesitantly. "Just... just don't betray us, alright, Mr. Career guy?"

Torin took the weapons and gave both of the young tributes a soft smile. "I won't, and my name is Torin by the way."

Ash gave the biggest grin Torin had ever seen, showing off some of his missing teeth. Torin couldn't help but smile back and give a soft chuckle. Ash looked at the older, gray eyes looking into his, "Your smile doesn't reach your eyes," he said. "I know that because my district partner had the same smile. It never touched her eyes either."

Torin looked at the boy. His eyes looked aged, older then they should be, Vie's eyes held the same look in them as well. These kids had been put through too much. More than they should have. He held the two in his gaze a question on his tongue, "What happened to both of your district partners?"

The girl looked down at her lap biting at her lip. "Mine betrayed me, I had to kill him," she whispered as if the words were haunting her, "I had no choice. And Ash's died at the Cornucopia."

Torin looked at Vie he pinched at his fingertips before he took one of the girl's small hands in his. "I am so sorry. You two shouldn't have to go through all this. No one should have to go through this." He said, almost fiercely.

Vie looked at Torin, a blush surging upon her cheeks. She quickly looked away from the older tribute and pulled herself into a standing position, brushing herself off as if brushing away the negative thoughts from her person. "We should get going. It's not good to stay in one place for too long." She said.

Torin nodded in agreement as he put his things away in his pack. He stopped for a moment and turned to the two younger tributes. "Hey, are you two thirsty?" He pulled out one of his canteens and held it out to the two; their eyes widening in amazement and relief. They took the water gratefully and drank it happily. Vie made sure that Ash got enough to drink, not giving the canteen back to Torin until the boy had his fill. Torin watched, noting that Vie acted as an older sister to Ash. Vie handed the canteen back to him

"Thank you." She said, her voice holding admiration in it.

Torin shrugged, giving a small smile. "No problem, I just thought you two may be thirsty. I have food too, if you're hungry."

"I'm hungry!" Ash said excitedly. Vie smiled at the little boy.

Torin nodded and grabbed a packet of dried fruit, "Here! It's all yours."

Ash looked at the packet with wide eyes, his mouth drooling. Without thinking, he ripped into it, stuffing the dried fruit into his small mouth. Ash was eating the fruit so fast that Torin was afraid he would choke. The poor boy was starving.

"Thank you so much!" Ash gleamed. "At home I never got a whole packet of food to myself!"

Torin felt a stab of pain in his chest. He may not have lived luxuriously in his own district, but compared to how the districts outside of the career ones lived, Torin was practically living the high life. At least he never went hungry or cold. This poor kid hardly had anything. And deep down Torin wished more than anything that he could fix that.

He looked to Vie, expelling his thought and focusing back on reality. "Would you like some food too?" He asked her.

Vie shook her head, "I'm fine for now, but we really need to get moving."

Torin pulled out a packet of food and gave it to her anyway. "Alright, but eat this as we go. You'll need to build up your strength." He urged.

Vie took the packet and looked at Torin, her big, brown eyes full of thanks. Torin gave her a crooked grin, and the three of them began on their way. Torin had told them that he wanted to find his district partner and Era. Ash was all for it, but Vie was a bit skeptical about it, but didn't want to disagree with Torin since she thought that he seemed to know what was best. They walked on for hours. Torin giving the younger two a break: to drink water and rest their tired feet.

After walking for so long they saw a small group of tributes, around four. Not careers, but the ones that were in the group looked pretty formidable. Torin could recognize one of the boys instantly, he was from District 10. Vie confirmed that the only girl in the group was from District 7. Torin was almost sick with worry at the sight of this alliance. Those two were the partners of the tributes he had killed.

"Okay, let's try to run without them seeing us," suggested Torin. Vie and Ash nodded and they all tried to run for it, but their luck was against them and the desert was just too vast and the sand to dense. They couldn't run and they couldn't hide.

"Hey! Look!" shouted the girl from District 7, her group began running after Torin's.

Without thinking, Torin began running, Vie and Ash following close behind. The other group was fast, too fast, and they gaining on Torin's group quickly. Torin had tried a desperate attempt to speed up his two friends, but their legs were small and their speed slow. As if that wasn't enough to slow them down, Torin, having the wound in his side, was fighting to breathe, and the pain was becoming unbearable. _"__It's no use trying to outrun them_," Torin finally thought. It was time to stand his ground. So with spear and trident he stopped, "Ash, Vie, you need to run!" he commanded. "I'll fight them off for as long as I can, buying you two sometime." Torin took off his pack and shoved it into Ash's frail hands, "Take this and run! Run as fast as you can!"

"But, Torin-" Vie began.

"Run!" Torin commanded.

Vie jumped at the force behind Torin's voice. She didn't want to leave him. Standing there, she looked at Ash, who had tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. "But-"

"Get out of here or you'll die!" Torin screamed, his voice cracking as the words flooded out with pain. He had to be harsh if he wanted them to leave. It was the only way he could save them.

Vie looked into Torin's sea green eyes, seeing that he not only was commanding them to run, but also pleading for them to. She looked away from Torin and saw that the other group was only a few feet away, so close she could hear their heaving breathes. She let out a sob, but ran, pulling a wailing Ash behind her.

Torin's steely gaze turned to the other tributes. He didn't want to fight. He was scared out of his mind and he didn't want to kill again. But he had to protect the two children that had protected him while he was at his most vulnerable to the world.

The group of four attacked him with full force; only two wielding weapons, which was good for Torin. Maybe this would be a fair fight after all. Torin watched as the girl from District 7 and one of the boys darted past him, in hunt of his two allies. Torin desperately tried to get to them before they could escape, but a barrage of stabbing punches threw him off balance.

Torin struggled to regain his footing as he did when he lashed out with his spear, using the trident to keep what little balance he had. Torin looked to the boy that threw the punches. It wasn't the boy from District 10. Torin couldn't spare to look around for the boy, because the boy from 10 was swinging more punches his way, the boy's hands sporting a pair of knuckle knives. A weapon Torin had never seen before.

Torin pushed forward into the punch, ready to take whatever the other could throw at him. He held his spear in his hand, thrusting it forward with him, aiming for the boy's stomach. He hit home, right as one of the boys knuckle knives gouged into his eye, Torin cried out in sheer agony. The boy slumped forward, the knife tearing down to Torin's chin, until it pulled free from Torin's flesh as the boy fell to the sand; a plume of dust curling around him. Torin let out more screams of agony as the blood trickled down his face, but he had no time to be sucked into his pain because the boy from District 10 began his attack. He wasn't as big as the other boy but he was still larger than Torin.

The boy threw a punch at Torin, one got him in the nose, snapping it and letting blood spill onto the sand. Torin could hardly see out of his undamaged eye because of the black spots taking over his vision. The boy kept punching making more of Torin's blood stain the sand.

For a moment Torin just let the boy hit him, not doing anything to stop him. He was too tired and in too much pain to want to do anything more than lie there on the hot sand. He felt as if he had no more strength left to fight back. But images of Rayne and Era came to the forefront of his thoughts, followed by Ash and Vie. Their faces gave him strength. A strength he had never had before.

Torin let out a fierce cry and thrust his trident, the only weapon he had left, to strike the boy from District 10. Through the cry Torin heard a whimper, and opening his eyes, he saw the trident embedded in the boy's chest.

Blue eyes looked into Torin's sea green with thanks before dulling. Torin's one eye widened at the emotion. Why would the boy look at him like that? As if he was thanking Torin for murdering him? Then it hit Torin. The boy was thanking him for taking him out of this torture: a hell these people call the Hunger Games.

Tears welled up in Torin's eyes, stinging his injured eye like acid. And then Torin let out a sob. A sob so hard his whole body shook with the force. He cried because he was scared, he cried because he was in pain, but he mainly cried because he was jealous. Jealous that the boy from 10 didn't have to endure the fear of the Hunger Games anymore. That he was free and Torin was not.

He let his emotions run wild; letting the scared little boy he had locked away finally come out. He couldn't stand himself. He didn't want to be a part of these Games anymore.

He wanted to be _dead_.

Torin sat there crying, tears mixing with the blood on his face and falling to the crimson stained sand.

After he let his emotions run rampant, he finally calmed enough that his sobs where just small hiccups. As Torin pulled himself to his feet, he stared at the two dead tributes in front of him.

"_Always in twos," he_ thought absently before turning away and walking through the scorching desert.

He walked slowly, not caring that he left his weapons behind. He didn't need them anymore, had no want for them.

A dead man needed no such items.

Torin panted heavily, stumbling over his feet as he walked on. He had no idea how long he had been walking and defiantly no idea if this was the direction that Vie and Ash might have gone. He was lost in the golden sea of sand, every step drowning him more and more, until finally he stopped. Froze at the sight he saw. Was it real?

"Era? Rayne?" A smile grew on Torin's chapped lips despite his earlier loss of emotion. He couldn't help but give a relived laugh. "Hey! I'm over here!" He waved his arms, wincing at the pain but not caring as long as he could get the girls attention. His smile faltered, the girls were just standing there, not moving at all. "Era, Rayne, what are you doing?" he cried. "C'mon!"

Torin stood there a moment longer, swaying some: his legs feeling like noodles. He sighed, giving a small chuckle. "Okay, I see, you want me to come to you. Girls are so much trouble."

They never seemed to get closer and Torin began to grow frustrated. "Rayne, Era!" he yelled. "This isn't funny! Stop messing around!" Through the screams he kept moving, desperate to reach the girls, Torin walked like that for hours. He had to get to them, no matter what.

"Geez, you girls are crazy," chuckled Torin hoarsely. "Why would you two joke around like this?" Finally, he stopped to feel his eye – the pain was beginning to become unbearable, and coupled with his broken nose, he was in pure agony. If only he could get to the girls faster, then Rayne could help him some. He turned his tired eye to the girls before sinking to the ground.

On the ground, Torin squinted as the sun shined in his eye. He was trying to focus on the girls; get a better look at them, but once he did, his whole body sank deeper in the sand.

_It's a mirage._

Torin huffed, wiping at the sweat and blood on his face. He pulled off his shirt and jacket and checked out his wound on his side. The gauze looked pretty clean, but that wound was the least of his worries now. He cautiously touched his nose. Torin could feel the break and it sent bile to the back of his throat. Maybe Era or Rayne knew how to fix a broken nose? He hoped so...

Next, Torin began to wad his shirt up and dab at his eye, wincing and yelping with each small amount of pressure. After a few shrieks and heavy tears, he finally decided to give it up seeing his efforts as pointless.

He was feeling so light headed; gasping for air to calm himself before looking at the damage that was done to his body. Torin saw that his skin was bright red and raw, he was sun poisoned. This couldn't be good.

Torin looked around. Nothing was to be seen across the sand, so he got up - he'd just have to keep walking until there was something to be seen. Dragging his feet, he trudged his way onward, through the desert.

He walked and walked, going in circles for all he knew. Everything looked the same in this heat. _"__Had I seen that grain of sand before?_" He thought, his mind finally accepting his delusional state.

Suddenly, he fell face first into the sand. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned his face to the side, coughing up sand in the sound of a giggle. His eyelids grew heavy, but he refused to close them. And so Torin just lie there, starring out into the horizon, hoping this torture would be over soon.

Soon, Torin eyelids couldn't stay open any longer and he let them slide shut. Maybe he'd sleep for a moment…only a moment.

Then something hit Torin awaking him from his deathly slumber. As his single eye flicked open, he saw it. A silver pot buried in the sand next to him.

A gift!

Torin scrambled, painfully, into a seated position – a wild grin on his face an almost crazy, high pitched laugh gurgling past his lips.

With the pot now in his hands, he eagerly opened it.

A water bottle and aloe!

Torin thanked the sponsors that liked him enough to help; he thanked Finnick for being so good to him.

He began rubbing the aloe on his burnt flesh. Then Torin saw a little piece of paper wadded in the bottom of the pot. Curious, Torin cautiously grabbed it, reading the words printed across the sheet.

_Keep going. Just a little further- Finnick_

Torin groaned loudly. He didn't want to keep going. He just wanted to lie in the sand and sleep forever. But, he also didn't want to disappoint Finnick. Maybe he was leading him to Era and Rayne. Who knows?

Torin pushed himself up and took a quick, small drink of his water; it was blessedly cool and refreshing. He shoved everything into the pockets of his pants and started trekking forward.

"_Just a little further_,_"_ he told himself. _"__Just a little further_._"_


End file.
